Priestess At Ouran
by LovelyLadyMarMar
Summary: Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Talking on the phone"**_

**Word count: 455**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

"_**Don't forget to call."**_

"_**I won't mamma."**_

"_**And be sure to make lots of friends."**_

"_**I'll try my very best."**_

"_**I love you sweetie."**_

"_**Love you too mamma."**_

"_**Bye sweetie."**_

"_**Bye mamma."**_

Kagome snapped the phone close, throwing it on the bed. She reached up pushing her long bangs out of her face, looking down at her new school uniform lying neatly on her bed.

A pale blue blazer over a white shirt and a pair of black trousers. The school crest sewn on the left breast of the blazer, with a black tie with purple vertical stripe going across it. It was the boys uniform, but she refused to wear the girls uniform.

She sighed letting her towel drop in a messy pile on the floor before putting on a tight sports bra and a pair of boxer briefs.

She had managed to get a scholarship to Ouran High. After finishing her quest in the middle of her last year of junior high it took her the rest of the school year and summer school just to get her grades up and pass the scholarship exam to get accepted into Ouran High but she had done.

She promised to make her mother proud. Her only regret was that she had to live so far away from her mother to be closer to commute to OH Academy. She had paid to rent out a nice one bedroom apartment. She had a substantial amount of money thanks to Inuyasha.

Kagome smiled remembering how Sōta was the one who proposed that Inuyasha used his adamant barrage to get diamonds. She had Inuyasha break them down, then sold them off to a diamond jewelry company. The half of the money was in a savings account for when Sōta grew up to go to high school and college, but the other half was hers to use.

She straightened out her clothes, smoothing her hand over the pants to make sure there were no creases. Satisfied with uniform, the sports bra was tight but it helped to hide her bust area.

She put her hair in a ponytail tying it right at the nape of her neck.

She walked towards the door, slipping on her shoes.

"Well Ouran High here I come." She put a smile on her face walking out the door.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	2. New School

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi.

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Talking on the phone"**_

**Word count: 606**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**Tap. Tap.**

"Umm excuse could you tell me where class 1C is," a soft voice asked.

The girls who were in the middle of their conversation turned around about to make a snide comment to whoever was interrupting them, but caught their words in their throats at the sight of a hot guy.

"Uhhh uhh," the girl.

The boys head leaned to the side in confusion.

Before both girls flushed and pointed in the direction of class 1C too befuddled to say anything else lest they make fools of themselves.

"Thank you," he flashed them a bright smile, before walking away.

The two girls were left with heart flying around them. They were quick to spread around about the new hot freshman attending this year.

All the while said boy, that was actually a girl in disguise walked down the long corridors towards her class. She had been here once before but her tour had been interrupted because some high elite student showed up and the secretary that had been showing her around had to go see to them.

People around her were whispering mostly girls. But she paid none them no mind. They went through one ear and out the other.

"Woah that must be the new guy Mimi and Tsuki were talking about."

"Talk about hot."

"I wonder if he's single."

"Aaiieee" the girls all squealed when she flashed them a smile. Hearts now surround them as well. Some had to be fanned as they had passed out from the intensity of Kagome's smile.

'_What is up with all these girls.'_ She was beginning to doubt there were any guys here, but then a couple passed by. They stared as well. She felt a little unnerved trying to ignore them all.

She sighed in relief when she saw the 1C sign outside of a door. The door was wide open. She walked in handing her schedule to the teacher.

"Ah Mr. Higure, our new honor student. Yes..hmm well go ahead and take a seat in the last one by the window, class will begin shortly." The teacher handed her back her schedule and she walked over towards her seat.

The last of the kids filed in right when the bell rang.

**Brrriiinnnnnnggg!**

Everyone rose bowing towards the teacher before sitting back down.

"Okay class today we have a new student, Mr. Higure would you please stand and introduce yourself."

She pushed back her chair rising to her feet. Everyone turned around to get a good look at her.

"Ohayo, my name is Higure, Kagome. I am honored to be and hope to get to know all of you better," Kagome paused, "especially the ladies." She sat down quite proud of her little introduction.

"Kaaawwaiiiii!" She was shocked when the girls erupted into squeals of delight.

The guys in the classroom were grumbling. Kagome was left wondering.

'_Did I do something wrong?'_ She felt down.

She must have messed it up somehow.

"Ahem, thank you Higure-san. Now everyone if you will turn to page three. Komomura-san recite the first passage if you will." The teacher shook his head knowing this year would undoubtedly be an eventful one.

Everyone pulled out there books and got to work.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	3. Lets Go Out!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Talking on the phone"**_

**Word count: 255**

**A/N:** So gonna do a little time skip so Haruhi has a little time to meet the Host Club. Thanks for all the nice reviews!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

**Two weeks later- before homeroom**

Two figures one clad in a fine blue blazer with his long ponytail blowing in the wind, while the other clothed in a poofy yellow dress stood in a secluded part of Ouran Academy gardens behind a large pillar for privacy. The girl had short brown hair kept in a wavy bob, her eyes a very expressive mud brown.

"Do you want to go out?" the girl blurted out quickly, flushing at the same time.

The boy in question tilted his head to the side in confusion. The boy looked around himself curiously, looking back at the girl.

"Umm Minami-chan."

The girl looked up with stars in her eyes, her hands clasped together in a silent prayer.

"Yes Higure-kun."

The boy squirmed then spoke softly.

"Were already outside."

Said girl shut down inside, leaving said boy to wave his hand frantically in said girl's face.

_Rejection: 1_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**TBC. Poor Minami-chan, poor choice of words. Review tell me what you think!**


	4. Be My Boyfriend!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Talking on the phone"**_

**Word count: 283**

**A/N:** Came to mind at 3 in the morning. Enjoy!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**2****nd**** Period**

The same boy now stood in the back of the library where it was practically deserted, a foreign girl who came from France, with long, sleek blonde hair stood in front of him fidgeting like a little school girl.

"Yes, Judith-san."

"Oh well, umm how to say this with out you laughing…."

The boy smiled brightly. "Please don't be shy I promise not laugh."

Judith's heart pounded a little faster in her chest. She was a second year here at Ouran, so it was already embarrassing enough since the boy in front of her was a freshman.

"Well, will you be my boyfriend."

The boy blinked slowly before frowning a little.

Judith was sure he would laugh or ridicule her now, instead the boy's frown turned into a smile.

"That's silly Judith, I'm already your _**friend**_." The boy patted her on the shoulder to let her know he meant that before walking away to go study for the rest of his free period.

A wind came from somewhere, when it blew by Judith she promptly crumpled to the ground. The word friend echoing in her mind.

_Rejection: 2_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**TBC. *Cough Cough*, poor Judith and they say the French do the best romancing.**

**Review!**


	5. Realization is a bitch

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

"_**Talking on the phone"**_

**Word count:**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**After School**

A girl with sleek black hair walked down the many corridors of Ouran Academy with a goal in mind, or at least a certain boy in mind. Her uniform unlike the rest of the girls at Ouran wasn't as poofy and if anything she made the outfit look sexy.

She was a third year, of course she wasn't embarrassed in the least. When she wanted something she went about getting it.

She spotted her target sitting at the base of a tree his eyes closed.

She froze for a moment enchanted when the sun hit his face, illuminating his handsomeness.

**Doki. Doki.**

She calmed her thundering heart before clenching her fist striding forward.

**Tap. Tap.**

…

…

**Tap**

…

…

**Tap.**

The boy's eyes fluttered open, revealing vibrant blue eyes that pierced her heart and for a moment she was filled with dread before swallowing it down. Her determination renewed.

The boy blinked the sleep away, looking up at the girl who was standing in front of him. Her face was tinted red.

The boy wondered for a moment if the girl was sick.

"Umm, Suzumi-chan is something wrong?"

"Higure-san, I have come to ask if you will go out with me on a date?"

The boy blinked.

Suddenly his face turned a tomato red.

Realization of what she was asking hit.

_'A girl just confessed and asked me out!'_

He was a she, so of course she didn't like girls.

However everyone thought he was a boy.

'_No wonder girls were asking me weird things all day.'_

A flash of about fifteen different girls calling him to secluded parts of the school throughout the day. She mentally face palmed when she actually thought over their questions.

'_Do you want to go out?'_ Of course they had been outside at the time.

'_Will you be my boyfriend?'_ She was sure she meant as a boy who was a friend.

'_I like you'_ She assumed the girl meant as a friend.

She scratched the back of her head at her stupidity.

'_What should I say?'_

Suzumi was now worrying, maybe she had been to forward.

"Okay."

The girl looked ready to faint at his answer. Her hand came up to her bosom as she let out a sigh of relief. She had heard about all the other girls getting rejected and had begun to doubt she had a chance.

"Okay, well then this Sunday one O'clock we'll meet a Piere's and have lunch."

Kagome nodded dumbly.

When Suzumi left kagome deflated.

'_What have I just agreed to?'_

**Rejection: 15**

**Success: 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**TBC. Poor Kagome, what else could she have done? Well other than break the poor girl's heart. **

**Review tell me what you think!**


	6. Friday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Word Count: 154**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**Next Day- Friday**

A note landed on Minami's desks.

She smiled flipping it open. Her eyes scanned the note twice before she promptly burst into tears.

"Minami-chan what's wrong?"

"Hey why are you crying?"

There were shouts of concern from all of her friends.

She was excused from class.

Her friends came after class to comfort her.

The tear stained note left dejectedly on her desk.

'**Hey, did you hear Higure-kun is going on a date with a third year?'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**TBC. Review poor Minami-chan.**


	7. Saturday

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Word Count: 220**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**Saturday- 4****th**** period class 2B**

Tamaki lower lip wobbled.

Judith Dubois, one of his best customers was heartbroken.

Apparently some cruel 1st year has been going around breaking girls hearts left and right.

His hands clenched if he ever found this cruel boy, _'I'll make Mori do do…...something very unpleasant to him!'_

Kyouya pushed his glasses higher up on his face, as he wrote something down.

Sales had been down lately.

Lately their has been a huge drop in customer happiness, most moping about after being turned down. Of course all of the girls were too depressed to tell the host club the boy's name. And those who weren't turned down were busy trying to comfort their friends.

It was to the point not even Honey-sempai's cute face could stop the tears.

_**To put it mildly, Kyōya Ōtori was not pleased.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	8. Date Special

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Word count: 1,073**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

_***Date Special***_

**Sunday- 12:55**

"Oh, Higure-san your early." Suzuki-chan was a little startled as she exited her limo.

She was wearing a expensive name brand light blue cardigan and a long ankle length white skirt, and light blue ballet slippers.

"Uhh yeah I'm all about punctuality when it comes to certain things." Kagome rubbed the back of her head. Honestly she had a horrible sense of direction so she left the hour an hour earlier so she could find the place first.

A few hearts floated around Suzumi.

_'He's so cute!'_

Kagome held out her arm like a true gentleman and Suzumi took it graciously all the while blushing at being so close to Higure-san.

They had a table reserved near the window where there was a fantastic view.

"What will you be drinking on today?" The waited had a pad and pen in hand dressed in a fancy butler type of uniform looking very sleek and top-notch.

Kagome hadn't known what to wear so she had chosen a pair of baggy cargo pants and a baddy t-shirt. She kind of regretted it now feeling a little underdressed for the date.

Kagome looked over the list, trying to keep her eyes from widening over the expensive prices. Heck the cheapest thing on the list was water, and even that was $22.

'_What the heck are there crystals or something in the water.'_

She was tempted to ask for some tap water.

"Oh well I'll just have a water don't want to ruin my appetite, what about you Suzumi-chan."

'_Sugoi, he asked me what I wanted instead of ordering for me.'_ Her heart did a couple of palpitations. She flushed realizing they were waiting for her to answer.

"Oh, umm a simple cup of chamomile tea will do."

"Right away." The waiter scurried off.

"S—so, Higure-san—."

"Kagome."

"Ehh." She was confused.

Kagome giggled a little. "Call me Kagome, Higure-san makes me feel like an old man."

"Oh no, I would never think of Higu—I mean Kagome-kun as an old man."

Kagome giggled again. "I know. There's no need to be so stiff Suzumi-chan, just relax and let all of your worries go."

Suzumi was too stunned. It was as if everything else faded away and it was just them.

Kagome-kun laughed at her jokes and he didn't laugh when she told him about her desires to be a pastry chef instead of a fashion designed like her mother.

"It's sounds like a nice idea, I would be honored to try your cooking one day."

Suzumi blushed.

Everything seemed so perfect, she didn't want this night to ever end.

* * *

When they left the restaurant they did a little walking and somehow ended up in a park. Kagome-kun pushed her lightly on the swings.

When seven O'clock rolled around, Kagome-kun kept his manners suggesting that she call her driver since the weather started to get chillier.

"Suzumi-chan."

"Yes, Kagome-kun."

"Umm well I know that you like me but well you see—"

"You don't like me the same way." She said it softly.

No matter how perfect the moment seemed between them she could sense that Kagome-kun's feelings for her weren't the same as hers. The past three days before their date Kagome-kun had been a little distant and it was then that she knew, but a little part of her could hope couldn't it.

"I'm sorry. I won't ask you to still be my friend, but I hope that you can find a boy who will return your feelings wholeheartedly." He had a sad smile on his face, but there was no look of pity and she couldn't help but laugh.

Kagome was stunned when Suzumi laughed.

"Nani, of course we can still be friends. I kind of knew that it wouldn't work out, I mean I'm a third year I'll be graduating next year and you still have two more years. It wouldn't have—," she broke off trying to swallow her sob.

Kagome's eyes softened as he took her into her arms. She rubbed soothing circles in the girl's back.

The limo pulled up the driver getting out, but neither paid the driver any attention.

Kagome let Suzumi cry for a little bit, before pulling away.

She wiped away her tears, taking Suzumi's face into her hands placing a chaste kiss upon her lips.

"I wish you the best of luck."

Suzumi felt a little better.

She began walking towards her limo, the chauffeur opening the door.

"Oh, and Suzumi-chan."

She turned a little.

Kagome smiled. "I wasn't lying either I really do look forward to tasting your cooking!"

She smiled. "I'll do my very best to make sure it is just right."

She climber into the back of her limo, waving goodbye as the limo drove off.

Kagome ran a hand through her bangs pushing it off of her forehead. She was glad that Suzumi-chan had taken it easier than she had thought. But now she knew she definitely needed to be much more cautious with her actions.

True most of the girls she used the endearment _-chan_ at the end of their names but that was something girls did with other girls, or with boys you were close to.

She made a vow to be more cautious also when she noticed certain things and complimented the girls on it, such as their changing the way they part their hair, or they were wearing a new pair of earrings.

Kagome ticked off more stuff not to do on her hand, as she walked home before it got even cold outside.

By the time she had got home she was exhausted.

'_Who knew being a boy could be so troublesome?'_

**Rejections: 16**

**Success: 0**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	9. Who is this guy?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Word count: 237**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**Sunday- Kyouya's House**

"So did you find out the name of this heartless cad." Tamaki was steaming.

"Yes, it took a while—but through one of the 1st years boys I found out some things." Kyouya pushed his glasses higher up on his face.

"Well who is it." Tamaki was in Kyouya's face.

Kyouya pushed Tamaki face away.

"His name is Higure, Kagome; apparently an honor student like Haruhi."

Tamaki got a little happy hearing Hruhi's name but shook the thought away.

"Higure, Kagome. Kagome that sounds like a female name are you sure the boy has the right name?"

"Yes, it is indeed a boy. However I have been restricted from accessing his files for some reason. It has your father's software protection on it." Kyouya was highly peeved that he hadn't been able to find out anything other than that the boy was an honor student.

Tamaki was shocked to hear that even Kyouya couldn't get in.

_'Just who is this guy?'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

TBC. Review!


	10. Counseling for the heartbroken

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Word count: 998**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Monday**

She could sense the sadness in most of the girls at school and knew right away what had happened. All though she had been playing a boy for the past three weeks she was still a girl, she knew the girls were depressed most definitely because of her unintentional rejections. Especially from the cold looks she got from some of the boys who were crushing on said girls.

Her lips pursed as she thought of a plan.

…..

…..

…..

…..

A light bulb clicked on.

Everyone was surprised to see Higure-san running through the halls towards the head masters office. Some of the girls were wondering if Higure-kun had gotten in trouble. While the boys were cheering one less competitor for the ladies' hearts.

But the one question that went unanswered for the rest of the day was.

'_Why was Higure-san going there in the first place?'_

* * *

**Kagome Higure's**

**Couseling Class (Women Only!)**

**Afterschool**

* * *

That was what the business card read when it was passed to all of the girls who had been unintentionally rejected by Higure-san.

So when the after school bell rang the girls were quick to go.

Of course they expected maybe to see the guidance counselor, instead however the boy of their broken hearts was there.

Of course many of the girls were quick to run out of the room and pep themselves up before coming back in with smiles and cheery dispositions, because in the end all of the girls had come to the same conclusion.

'_Kagome Higure was just an innocent, carefree boy.'_

All of the girls took a seat that was centered around one chair where Kagome was sitting. As soon as everyone was seated Kagome rose to speak.

"Hello ladies, I have called you all here today because it had come to my attention that I have probably broken many of your hearts, though I can assure you it was unintentionally," Kagome was quick to say the last part.

Many of the girls already surmised that, but were elated to know that their idol cared.

"Let me just say how deeply sorry I am. All of you are wonderful ladies and how I would love to give me heart to you I'm afraid that I can't because—"

"We know your dating Suzumi-chan, it's okay we understand." It was Minami-chan. She was sniffling a little.

"Yeah we understand." another it was Nina-chan from class 2B.

Kagome was quick shaking his head.

Suzumi suddenly stood up. "That's not true at all. We went out on a date but it—it didn't work out."

She sat back down.

Now the girls were buzzing about. Did that mean they still have a chance with Higure-san.

"Suzu-chan is right it didn't work out, but it isn't because I like someone in particular it's just—" Kagome broke off, blushing.

'_I can do this!'_

"I'm gay."

...

...

...

Kagome was sure she could hear a cricket chirping. Then the girls were buzzing about again.

"It makes sense."

"The luxurious hair."

"He's so understanding."

"He always gave us great makeup advice."

"Always notices when were wearing new clothes."

"Or thinks are shoes are cute."

"And remember that one time he even knew the name brand I was wearing."

"Or knew what type of outfit would accent my features."

"Yep, we totally understand." The girls said in unison.

Kagome was relieved, but shocked.

_'They were all pretty quick to believe me.'_

She felt a little sad for deceiving them.

"Well I promise to take all of you out sometime for a shopping trip."

All of the girls were ecstatic, a shopping trip with Higure-kun.

Then one girls who was a host club regular piped in a comment.

"What's your type of guy Higure-kun?"

All of the girls quieted down, looking at Higure-kun expectantly.

All of the girls were quick to agree they wanted to know. Maybe they could help out Higure-kun.

"Yeah what's your type Kagome-kun?"

Kagome flushed. "Well I like boys who are cute and ummm cuddly," she twiddled her thumbs. "Oh and well ones that have nice personalities, and they have to be strong, maybe playful sometimes, but also have those serious moments as well." She couldn't possibly think of one boy could fit all those qualities.

...

...

...

...

At least till all the girls said in unison.

"The Host Club!"

Kagome blinked, "Host Club?"

"Ehhh, you don't know Kagome-kun," it was Kikiri-chan from her history class who spoke this time. "There a club of boys who entertain females, of course they've never said anything about boys coming."

"Yeah hunny-sempai is cute and cuddly!"

"Mori-sempai is really strong." It was Kimiri-chan from 1C.

"The twins Kaoru and Hikaru are as playful as it gets."

"Kyouya is really serious." A girl with large glass piped in.

"And most importantly Tamaki-sempai is the one with the all-around nice personality."

All of the girls sighed at the mention of Tamiki's name.

Kagome blinked.

'_Shimatta how to get out of this!'_

"But a host club that means money, well I'm a honor student so I wouldn't be able to—"

All of the girls flipped out credit cards, some cash.

"Don't worry Higure-kun will take care of it."

Kagome couldn't think a way out of this.

Next thing she knew Kagome was being dragged down the hall towards the infamous music room #3.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**TBC. Review!**

_Shimatta_-dang, or dammit.


	11. To the Host Club

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Word count: 510**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **It's like 12 at night but I wanted to make sure I got this posted up for you all!

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**K P.O.V.**

I managed to get them to stop in the hallway before reaching music room # 3.

"Umm how about I go freshen up first want to look my best ne."

All of the girls nodded in understanding even if they already though Kagome-kun was already drop dead gorgeous.

As soon as I walked away. I went to the men's bathroom glad no boys were in there. I walked into the stall closing the door, pulling a ring out of my pocket.

I had only managed to make it Saturday. I had it as an emergency in case my date with Suzumi-chan had involved some physical contact other than through their hands.

I slipped it on, feeling my chest fade. I loosened her tie, opening the first three buttons and sure enough my chest appeared flat, I had even managed to add in a good six pack.

I decided to leave my shirt the way it was, walking out of the stall. I tested my voice noting it was now smoother like a teenage boy more.

Rinsed my face, did a once over of myself in the mirror.

"Damn makes me what to date myself." I winked at my reflection, before walking out the bathroom back towards where the mob of girls was waiting.

* * *

"Oh my god!" Suzumi was the first to see Kagome-kun.

All of the girls turned most squealing in delight at the sight of Kagome-kun.

"No guy should be that sexy!"

"The good ones are always gay."

"It's not fair."

They quieted down as Kagome-kun came nearer.

Kagome blushed a little, twiddling her thumbs. "I hope I look alright."

The girls all thought the same thing.

'_Kawaiii!"_

__"You look great Kagome-kun." Yuzu-chan said.

Kagome sent her a bright smile causing a flurry of hearts to float arounf.

Before the focused themselves.

Kagome let them pull her along. They stop right in front of the music room #3. Minami-chan at one door and Suzumi-chan at the other. Both pushed open the door at the same time.

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I watched as they opened the door

I was assaulted by a flurry of pink roses.

'_What the hell?"_

"Welcome to the Host Club"

There sitting in a chair was a boy with luxurious blonde hair, around him were two identical carrot top boys on the right, a tall onyx haired boy standing on the blonde's left with a little boy sitting on his neck, and another boy with onyx hair and black rim glasses.

However I didn't pay any attention to them as one drew in my attention.

'_It couldn't be."_

"Haruhi Fujioka!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**TBC. Review Tell me what you think!**


	12. My Eternal?

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Word count: 324**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone! **

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

_**Previously: **_

"_Welcome to the Host Club"_

_There sitting in a chair was a boy with luxurious blonde hair, around him were two identical carrot top boys on the right, a tall onyx haired boy standing on the blonde's left with a little boy sitting on his neck, and another boy with onyx hair and black rim glasses._

_However I didn't pay any attention to them as one drew in my attention. _

'_It couldn't be."_

"_Haruhi Fujioka!"_

_**Present:**_

"Haruhi Fujioka!"

"Ehh it's just a dude." Hikaru rolled his eyes.

But Kagome didn't pay them any mind walking past them towards the unsuspecting brunette host.

Haruhi stared at the boy for a long minute, before she blinked

…

…

…

"Kagome."

"So you remember me do you. Don't think I haven't forgot what you did to me all those years ago." Kagome shouted.

All of the girls first thought was.

'_Did the two go out.'_

Of course the girls were jumping to conclusions again.

Whereas Tamaki was steaming. _'Kagome, as in Higure, Kagome'_

This was the guy who had been breaking girls hearts all around school, and then had the nerve to yell at his poor daughter.

He rolled up his sleeve marching over.

He tapped the boy on the sleeve, but the fierce look the boy sent him sent him running to his corner.

Kyouya's glasses took a darked tint, as he wrote stuff down.

Kagome next words stunned everyone.

"My eternal…..

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX**

**TBC. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Gotta love cliffies!**

**Review. Follow. Favorite. **


	13. Damn Banana Peels!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the idea.**

**Summary:** Kagome has won a scholarship to one of the most prestigious schools in Japan, Ouran High Academy. What kind of effects will she have on the host club, especially considering her past relationship with Haruhi?

'_Thoughts'_

"Talking"

**Word count: 1,841**

**A/N: Thanks for pointing out the little mistakes. I try to do my best cause I don't have anyone beta my stories, so thanks everyone. **Sorry if the chapters before have been coming off as drabbles lately I'll try to make them longer.

**Enjoy!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Previously:**_

_Kagome next words stunned everyone._

_"My eternal….._

* * *

_**Present:**_

"My eternal rival." Kagome's eyes had a spark in them.

While Haruhi's eyes widened.

Kagome remembered good and well when their rivalry began.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

"_Mamma I gotta go the sale ends at three." A little girl of six tugged at her mother's dress. Her lower lip wobbling as she put on her best puppy dog eyes._

"_Alright alright, but if you need anything I'm on aisle te—"_

_Kagome zoomed away from her mother heading towards the frozen section._

_Her little feet moved down the many aisles._

'_Good thing she had convinced her mama to let her wearing her sweats and sneakers today.'_

_She made a sharp turn onto the frozen section aisle her prize in sight._

_She ran faster when she noticed only one more box._

_She came to an abrupt stop in front of the box, taking in a good gulp of air._

"_Yay," she reached out for the box only for her hand to collide with another._

"_Hey saw it first."_

_I came face to face with a girl with long brunette hair._

"_So I've been waiting forever for this."_

'_Who did she think she was?'_

"_This is my Ootoro (fancy tuna) so get lost."_

"_Bite me."_

"_Fine I will."_

_Kagome had promptly bit her. _

_When Ranka and Kun-loon came upon their children fighting they were at a loss. Both girls hairs was in a fray, little scratches everywhere and a box of Ootoro held firmly between the both of them. _

_Both parent's gave apologetic looks to each other, taking their child away._

_Both children left to look longingly at the last box of Ootoro being taken away by a big man._

_**End Of Flashback**_

* * *

Kagome laughed when she thought about it now.

"We had many squabbles through out elementary school for the delectable dish, to the point we ended up getting banned from the store."

Haruhi pursed her lips. _"_You always started the fights."

All of the girls were looking in between the two. The two most innocent looking boys in school were actually _bad boys_?

Kagome gasped. "I did not," she blushed. "Well maybe I started a few, but if you had just given me the damn box we would never have gotten banned from the store."

They both smiled.

Haruhi ended up moving away a year later. But they made a promise to always be eternal rivals. _'Now that I look back it's a good thing I always wore baggy clothes when I was around her.'_

"Ahem, not to break up your reunion but this establishment—" Kyouya was interrupted by Minami-chan.

"Oh Kyouya Kagome-kun is here as a customer."

Both of Kyouya's lifted as he looked Kagome over as if trying to make sure she was a man.

Kagome flushed, she felt like fixing her hair with the way his eyes seemed to pierce through her soul.

"Umm..umm…well I," Kagome had a full blown blush going on.

Tamaki seemed to have come out of his depression.

"Ehh but isn't this the cad whose been going around breaking all of my poor princesses' hearts." He held Judith's hands in his, one of his fellow classmates and French friends.

All of the girl's looked flustered.

"It wasn't like that at all Tama-kun. You see Kagome-kun here likes well men, so you see he kind of misconstrued our confessions. It took Suzumi-chan blatantly asking him on a date for him to realize. He really was innocent in all of this, so we decided to bring him to the host club. I mean you wouldn't deny a paying customer right." The last part Judith said more towards Kyouya then Tamaki.

Tamaki however had tears in his eyes.

"So sad. Mother we can't deny such an innocent soul."

Tamaki was now rubbing his cheek up against Kagome spinning her around to the point she had little swirlys in her eyes.

* * *

**Ten Minutes Later**

The girls had handled the financial transaction with Kyouya, so now she sat in front Haruhi as she had refused to be a patron of the idiot blonde. They were in a secluded part of the room surrounded by topiary, why, she didn't know.

"It has been a long time, though I am quite surprised your last name has change." Haruhi commented softly.

Kagome blinked then felt like slapping her forehead. _'Of course Haruhi knew of me as Kagome Higuirashi.'_

"Yeah it seemed easier to shorten it, sounded cooler." She said coming up with some lame excuse. She took a sip of her coffee which the Host club had proclaimed as "Commoner's Coffee."

"Ahh that's good coffee, so what happened to your hair."

Haruhi blinked before realizing what she meant. "Gum got stuck in it, so I had to cut it."

"So why are you posed as a boy."

Haruhi sighed. "I broke an eight million yen vase that was to be sold in an auction, so I have to pay off my debt by working as a host my quote is a hundred customer requests right now."

"What! Oooh that's so like rich bastards to take advantage of other. You know what I think I'll help you out Haruhi."

Haruhi shook her head. "It's alrig—"

"It's not alright." Kagome rose to her feet putting down her cup of coffee. "Don't you worry Haruhi I may not have realized it before but I have a large fan base according to Judith-chan I'm sure I could be of help. Come let's asks glasses boy."

Kagome pulled Haruhi too her feet, making a beeline for Kyouya who was typing away on his laptop.

Kyouya's brow lifted when he saw the two of them approach.

"Umm Kyouya-sem—"

"I want to join the host club to help Haruhi pay off her debt." Kagome exclaimed cutting off Haruhi.

Tamaki came charging over, but ended up slipping on a banana peel, crashing in to Kagome. When all was settled.

Kagome fourth button had come undone leaving her whole sexy chest exposed and Tamaki hands on either side of her with his legs in between hers. Tamaki had little birdies dancing around his head, while Kagome turned beet red.

_*Aaaiiee, it's yaoi!*_

The girls were in an uproar, but through all the squeals from the girls Kagome was sure she heard the definite _snap and click_ of something.

Kagome realizing Tamaki was still on her roughly pushed him off her, sending him flying off to the other side of the room. The girls suddenly crowded around her.

"How did it feel Kagome-kun."

"I knew Tamaki-sempai would be perfect for you."

"He'll definitely fall for you after that."

"Definitely yaoi."

Through it all Kagome could only do the only plausible thing with all of the craziness.

Which happened to be_ fainting._

* * *

"No, no more yaoi—please aaahhh!" Kagome bolted up from the bed, surprised to find herself in the nurses office. The sun was shining brightly so a lot of time must not have passed by.

'_Thank goodness it was just an awful dream.'_

She relaxed, only to tense up when the curtain was pulled aside to reveal Haruhi.

"Oh your up." Haruhi walked over and sat in the chair next to the bed.

"What happened?"

Haruhi blinked. "This morning you were coming out of the principal's office when you ran into me. I started telling you about the host club and my debt when you slipped on a banana peel. You ended up falling and hitting your head on the ground. It's lunch time right now so I decided to come check up on you. The nurse said you might have a slight concussion."

Kagome nodded, but wince when her eyesight got dizzy. She remembered it now. She had went to ask the principal to borrow a room to use after school, when she bumped into Haruhi. Haruhi remembered her right away and then they began talking, mostly Haruhi and her debt she was working to pay off.

Haruhi had describe each of the host club members so vividly that when she had fallen she had a crazy dream about meeting them and telling her fan's she was gay to soften their hut.

'_So then none of that stuff happened, thank kami-sama.'_

Kagome sighed in relief.

'_Note to self don't ever tell anyone your gay at this school __**ever**__ even if it was a dream__**.**_'

"Oh I almost forgot, why are you dressed as a male student Kagome." Haruhi asked.

Kagome shrugged. "It seemed most plausible, plus have you seen that girls uniforms talk about an ugly blob of ugghh." She made a little retching noise.

Haruhi giggled.

"So should I can you Haru-kun now." Kagome snickered.

"Only if I can call you Kago-kun."

Kagome pouted not liking that name at all, then sent her a bright smile.

"But of course my eternal rival."

"Pfft." Now Haruhi really laughed. He laughter was like a tinkling bell. Kagome wondered how anyone could possibly mistake her for a boy.

"You know a little seafood market by my house sells some awesome Ootoro," Kagome said with a cheeky smile on her face.

Haruhi had a little glint in her eyes. "What time?"

"The sale starts at twelve, this coming Sunday."

Suddenly the glint was gone and Haruhi was back to normal. "Well that's nice." She tired to sound unfazed but her hand twitched a little.

Kagome moved to the side of the bed, letting her legs fall to the side. She slipped into her shoes. "Sure, well I guess I should go, I still have some things to do." She walked over towards the door, before turning a little.

"I'll see you Sunday then." She didn't wait for the answer walking out the door.

Haruhi smiled. When she came into class Kaoru and Hikaru were left stupefied as to why she was so damn happy.

Her only thought.

'_Ootoro.'_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC.** Poor Kagome having such a creepy dream! I remember dreaming once that I had like six kids and they were in the middle of beating me with a doggy chew toy when I woke up drooling. *shivers* No plans of children anytime soon.

**Review!**


	14. The real deal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or OHSHC.**

**A/N:** Enjoy!

**Word Count: 1,229**

* * *

**After School**

The girls all filed into the spacious room sitting down in an empty seat. They began to converse with one another waiting for the therapist to arrive. Many conversing mostly about how they were rejected or what they felt was Kagome-kun's best feature from his looks to his personality. They were all quiet when another door leading to the room opened revealing the guy on all of their minds. _Kagome-kun._

They all were very surprised to see him here, let alone wearing a large black cloak that covered him from shoulders to his feet, reminding them all of the occult club. Some felt a sense of foreboding, but Kagome merely sent them one of the heart stopping smile walking over towards the chair in the middle of the circle.

"Hello ladies, thank you all for coming."

"Hello Kagome-kun," the girls all chimed at once. Many now wishing they had done their makeup, some were trying to hid their box of tissues. Others didn't bother to hide them to heartbroken to do so.

Kagome could feel the tension and knew this was the best way to correct the situation.

"Umm it has come to my notice that in my ineptness that I have rejected all of you unintentionally and for that I have come to apologize. It had not occurred to me that in trying to live this way I would hurt so may beautiful ladies, but I can assure you I am here to ease your fears."

Many of the girls began to whisper among themselves. What was Kagome-kun planning on doing.

Kagome stood up and undid the tie holding the cloak together letting it fall to the ground. She was wearing the standard uniform shirt and blue blazer, except instead of black trousers she was wearing a short black pleated skirt.

"I am truly sorry for deceiving you all."

She bowed low in apology.

"…"

Kagome tentatively glanced up, only the girls were in a state of shock.

Then one spoke.

"You're a transsexual."

Kagome face palmed, shaking her head feverously.

"No no no, I'm a girl." She shouted

"….."

"What!" Suddenly there was a whole uproar. Many trying to deny the obvious.

"Kagome-kun can't be a girl."

"Yeah there's no possible way."

"This is a horrible joke."

Others were trying to make sense of it.

"It makes sense."

"The feminine features."

"The girlish laugh."

"The shapely legs."

Then they there were shouts that Kagome was a heartless woman playing with their young emotions. Kagome's face became downcast. She had lost many friends today no doubt about it.

At least until Suzumi-chan stood up towering over them all. "Quiet!" she yelled silencing all of the girls' shouts. Her voice rung with the authority of a third year. No one dared to make a peep.

"Look at you all." The girls looked nervously at one another. "Weren't you all just saying great things about how sweet Kagome-ku—I mean Kagome-chan is. So then were ya'll's feelings half-assed from the beginning." she yelled accusingly.

The girls had the head down all sporting guilty expression. "Sure she didn't tell us she was a girl, but did she then again she never actually stated that she was a boy. We only saw that she wore a male uniform and assumed, let's be grown about this ladies, does her being a different gender really change how we feel." Suzumi-chan said.

"….."

Suddenly a small voice piped in, it was Tina a girl from Germany who was in Kagome home economics class. She had short blonde hair and a face full of freckles.

"Umm well I don't know about anyone else, but before I used to think I was just some little nobody, then Kagome-chan came along and actually complimented me. She was the only one to notice that I had a new hairdo, so umm I don't mind if Kagome-chan is a girl or a boy."

There were more voices heard, agreeing with Tina.

Eventual the girls chimed together.

"We forgive you."

Kagome sighed in relief.

"But why were you wearing a boys uniform?" The others nodded their head in agreement.

Kagome blinked. _Best not to tell them I thought the dress looked like a yellow buffalo._

Though she ended up not having to say anything as Mr. Suoh came through the door with rose petals floating around him.

'_What the hell!'_

"Kagome-chan was testing out choices for next years school uniforms." He said easily winking at Kagome.

Kagome blinked before smiling her conversation with Mr. Suoh coming back to her.

"Yes you see were living in the twenty-first century and I felt that women should have the right to wear pants if they wish to instead of being limited to just wearing ugl—I mean beautiful dress. Of course with all of the misunderstanding Principal Suoh and I came to the decision instead to have these skirts made instead to prevent confusion."

Many of the girls were now scrutinizing her dress like fashion critiques.

"No thanks." They all said. "We like these much better." with that the girls all left the room talking about the ridiculousness of it all and how their principal was so weird. And worse that they roped an innocent like Kagome-chan into it all.

Kagome jaw almost dropped. _'They can't seriously like that dress over this.'_

A few of the girls said goodbye to Kagome-chan saying there were no hard feelings and that they looked forward to being good friends with her. Some just looked altogether out of it and left quietly.

**Tap. Tap.**

Kagome turned to see Tina still standing there. She was twisting a lock of hair between her pointer finger.

"Oh yes Tina-chan, thank you for your kind words earlier."

She watched as a dust of pink spread across Tina's face. "It's no problem, well I just wanted to say that umm even though you're a girl, we Germans are very liberal people, so if you ever do change your mind…." Kagome almost fainted when Tina walked away.

"Ha ha."

Kagome head shot towards Mr. Suoh who was laughing. "Looks like you still managed to hold someone's heart despite being a lady."

She flushed a beet red.

"Whatever—Oh and thank you for covering for me. I will wash the skirt and bring it back to—"

"No need your free to wear it. I can tell you have an aversion to the girl's uniform, so please keep it. I'll have my P.A. deliver some more to your house this evening. I really thought they would catch on too, but I guess it's not meant to be." He sighed walking away.

Kagome blinked watching the principal leave the room. She had to agree with the rest of the girls at school. He was definitely weird.

She fingered the material of her skirt.

'_Well at least I got something out of this.'_

* * *

**TBC. Aww Kagome has revealed her gender to the public, so sad. But just imagine all the devilish and perverted things you can do with a miny skirt *laughs mischievously* **

**Review!**


	15. Short skirts

**A/N: **Sorry it's so short, getting ready for school next week so I might not be able to update as much.

**R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome brows scrunched together her lips turning into a scowl at garment in her hand.

Unlike the black pleated skirt she had worn to reveal she was a girl, the skirts that Mr. Suoh had his secretary deliver to her apartment about an hour ago were how do you say.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Short as fuck!_

She didn't even think they would go to mid-thigh let alone cover her ass. She rolled her eyes throwing it back in the box it had been deliver to her in. Her feet padded across the floor into her kitchen, clad in just a t-shirt and a pair of pineapple print undies.

Leave it to her principal to be a perv.

She could only hope and pray she didn't run into anymore of them.

She pulled a bottle of fruity fro fro drink from the fridge before turning to head back to her room. _'Haven't talked to mom since Saturday.'_

* * *

**TBC. Review pweety pwease with sugar on top ;)**


	16. Unexpected visitor

**R&R. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tuesday Morning**

"Goooood Mornnnnniing Japa—"

Kagome's hand came smashing down on her alarm clock radio, grumbling for a few minutes, before grudgingly rising from her comfy bed with its warm blankets calling for her.

Her eyes were still shut as she began to do her morning stretches. Flexing her fingers and her other appendages hearing little pops. After about two minutes and feeling less tense she walked with practiced ease into her bathroom, turning the faucet to cold.

*_Splash splash_*

Her eyes peeked open a little after she splashed her face with some water. She grabbed her little face towel drying her face. Her eyes were fully open this time.

Despite how she felt she smiled and winked at her reflection.

"Good morning beautiful."

She turned from the mirror heading back into her room where her track suit was laid out. She slipped it on and her running shoes. After shuffling through her dresser she found a decent hair tie, pulling her hair back into a no nonsense ponytail, before she was heading towards the front door and out of her humble abode.

She didn't bother with the elevator instead going down the three flights of stairs. Mr. Yung who was just coming in from the night shift smiled and waved.

"Morning, have a nice jog."

"Will do Mr. Yung."

Kagome replied before taking off down the sidewalk for her morning jog. Leaving Mr. Yung to comment on the energy in kids these days.

It was barely six in the morning, the sun was even up just yet, but despite how early it was this was something that she actually enjoyed doing. Afterall one doesn't just go from traipsing across the whole countryside of feudal Japan to being a lazy couch potatoe. _Nosiree I have to keep a very strict exercise plan. _

_**Run three miles every Tuesday, Thursday, and Saturday.**_

_**Monday and Wednesday practice archery and self-defense classes at the Kodo Gym.**_

_**Sundays work on meditation and purification of the body.**_

She slowed her pace a little as she rounded the corner making sure not to run into anyone. Her breathing she made sure was steady and kept herself at a good pace. A slight wind breezed on by which kept her quite cool.

This was her favorite part of her day. Just jogging and feeling free.

* * *

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest, clad in only a towel with a little water dripping onto the floor.

Her foot was tapping away at the floor in aggravation.

A little nerve on her forehead was on the verge of exploding.

She growled at the one across from her.

She had finished her running and had gone to take a quick shower before she had to go to school. Only to walk out of her bathroom to see the last person she had ever expected to see again or_ at the very least didn't expect to see him in her house.'_

"What are you doing here….."

* * *

**TBC. Review cause they encourage me to continuing writing. Well unless you want it to be left at this cliffy like forever. Oh well Ja ne!**


	17. Kagome's a girl

**Disclaimer-I don't own anything.**

**Words: 1,306**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_She had finished her running and had gone to take a quick shower before she had to go to school. Only to walk out of her bathroom to see the last person she had ever expected to see again or at the very least didn't expect to see him in her house.'_

_"What are you doing here….."_

* * *

_**Present:**_

"What are you doing here Inuyasha?"

There leaning up against her bedroom wall, was the only and only Inuyasha.

He merely shrugged his shoulders. Which aggravated her always did.

"I mean it why are you here Yash?"

He was wearing a business suit, with the first three buttons open revealing a little and his hands in his pockets, looking like a rugged playboy except the air around him wasn't that of seduction but more or so screamed I don't give a fuck. And his silver mane now gone replaced with an illusion so it was black now looking much like he used to on the nights of the new moon. She however did notice the ring on his finger which reminded her briefly that Sesshoumaru had arranged a mating between him and a lower level inu princess.

"Feh wouldn't have had to come wench if you didn't fucking move and get a new number."

_Five hundred yearshas passed for him, but other than the clothes he hasn't changed one bit._

"I had to move and you never had my number before."

He pushed off of the wall walking over towards her bed before plopping down on it like she wasn't even there standing clad in only a towel.

"Feh."

She felt like S-I-T-ing him, but him most likely smashing down might break her bed and more than likely cause some noise for her neighbors below to hear.

"Why are you in my house. Don't demons know how to knock in the modern age."

Inuyasha just rolled his eyes. "I did knock, you didn't answer so I came in."

She felt like strangling him. "that was because I was in the shower!"

"Tch not my problem," when Kagome gave him a pointed stare he spoke before she could yell at him. "Look I just came cause that prick wants you to go to some business gala in like a week or two. He says he knows how women need to be told in advance about this kind of shit so he sent me to tell you."

Her hands clenched at her side as she tried to reign in her annoyance and anger. She took in a deep breath before exhaling. _1,2,3,4, 5 and let go._

"Fine, you've told me what you had to say now get out." She bit out.

_I'm probably going to have to run to school today so I'm not late._

As if reading her mind. "Don't worry about being late. I'll drive you to school" he said as he walked out of the room closing her bedroom door before she could make a rebuttal.

"Aahh."

She flung her towel at the door in aggravation, before stomping off into her closet to get dressed. Leave it to Inuyasha to ruin her mood just when she had been feeling good after her morning jog.

* * *

**_Twenty Minutes Later_**

"Thank for the ride."

Her voice came out muffled on the wind as they cruised down the road towards her school in Inuyasha's red Ferrari f430 convertible. The car was sleek and fast, and it totally fit Inuyasha's personality in her opinion.

"No prob."

They didn't talk much and a comfortable silence passed between them as Yash came around the bend. It was the beach and the sun was now way over the horizon, glistening as it was reflected off of the ocean.

Her eyes sparkled at the sight. She stared at it in awe of its beauty before it blurred away molding in with the rest of the passing scenery, she didn't even bother telling Inuyasha they were going the long way around because the view had been worth it.

Inuyasha didn't say anything, but his lips did quirk a little into a smile. Five hundred years had passed for him, but it had only been months for her. _She's as beautiful as I remember her.'_

Her long silky locks blew in the wind which gave her a sense of reminiscence of the times she used to ride Kirara. The fast pace and the feel of the wind against her face, the only difference is she trusted Kirara much more than she did any car, even if it was much more dangerous riding of Kirara.

She had always wondered what had happened to Kirara. The last she had seen of her was of her going off with Kohaku who intended to keep of the demon slaying business while Sango and Miroku had married._ I'll ask Yash later._

Her hair began to settle down, now longer flapping away in the wind as Yash slowed down as they neared her school. It was weird coming through the carpool section, than her normally just walking through the school gates. There was a long line of limos with chauffeurs dropping of the students.

Some students began to pause in the walking into school, when Inuyasha came around opening the passenger door for her.

You didn't really see many sports cars at the school despite the kids attending were fabulously rich. _They were much to rich to drive themselves._

She of course was wearing the school uniform shirt with the yellow vest with the school crest sewn into over her shirt instead of the blue blazer and of course the short black pleated skirt. She had tried to offset the shortness of her skirt by wearing knee high black socks paired with her standard uniform shoes. She had a black satchel slung across her torso.

She didn't even realize the sparkle of stars surrounding her as she said her goodbye to Inuyasha.

Yash smiled, before placing a small peck to her cheek.

"Take care." Then he was off climbing back into his car, before revving the engine and he was off.

She on the other hand was now blushing as all the girls were most likely assuming. Oh no she was _pissed._ How badly she wanted to flip him the bird but she controlled it. She wouldd get back at him later.

She tuned to walk into the school, only to see hearts floating about the boys and the girls eyes filled with curiosity and a select few of the girls still had hearts around them.

Her eye twitched a little. _What have you done Inuyasha?_

* * *

"Whose that."

"A new girl?"

"No apparently it's Higure Kagome."

"What!"

"Yep."

"No way."

"Yes way."

"But isn't Higure Kagome a dude."

"Naw apparently, Higure-chan was helping the principal picking out the new school uniforms, so everyone mistook her for a dude."

"Damn I really thought she was a dude, well I guess explains those soft features."

"Don't forget the long legs."

"Where was she hiding those breasts."

All of the guys nodded in agreement.

All around the first years boys and girls were qucikly spreading the news that Higure Kagome was not a boy but in fact a truth. However it may take a while before it spreads to the rest of the school, which is just too bad for a certain onyx haired second year who has been stumped on the mysterious boy _(actually a chick)_. And it also left an emotional blonde "host King" still out for justice.

_What could possibly happen?_

And the most important question.

_Can Kagome survive?_

* * *

**TBC. Review.**


	18. So close to meeting

**Disclaimer- Don't own anything but the idea. **

**A/N:** Probably gonna be editing some of my earlier chapters.

**Words: 819**

* * *

_**3**__**th**__** period-Break**_

"Wow Kagome-chan you really know how to pick'em."

"Yeah how did you get such a hot _older_ guy."

"Yeah when we saw you with him this morning so cute, you two make such a cute couple."

Both Minami-chan and Yuzu-chan were surprised when Kagome bust out laughing.

"Ha ha, Yash isn't my boyfriend."

"Really."

"So he's….your _lover_." Minami whispered the last part.

Kagome could have choked on air.

"Oh no, Yasha is just a really good friend….like a brother. He has a mat—wife."

_Thank goodness I caught myself they would probably think Yash was stuck in the middle ages if she had said mate._

"Oh, okay." both girls didn't look at perked up as before.

Kagome realizing the awkward silence moment was coming and decided to change the subject.

"So, what do you two think of the new uniform."

She walked in front of them doing a little twirl her skirt lifting up a little, unknowingly giving the boys who had been walking down the hall a little tease. Most had nosebleeds and were running down the hallway towards the bathroom now.

"No way." The answer came out quickly both rejecting the outfit.

Kagome head tilted to the side in confusion.

"Ne ne why, isn't it cute." She pouted.

"I-it isn't that its not cute its just…short….much too short…..and looks…perfect on you." Minami stammered, Kagome's cutness too much to finish.

"And well if we wore it, it wouldn't compare to your beauty, plus if Principal Suoh chose it, then it is definitely a no." Yuzu finished for Minami, both girls nodding their head in agreement.

_Damn I really can't fault them there._ The skirt was indecently short and it had been chosen by their principal. She probably wouldn't have worn it either except she had given the trousers back to his secretary when she had delivered the skirts yesterday. She vowed to look at her packages before doing such a thing again.

Especially since to give them back would be like insulting the principal and since she was here on a scholarship she couldn't afford to do that.

"I understand, Mina-chan and Yuzu-chan do you mind if I talk to ya'll two later I have to go find someone before lunch, I kind of made a promise to eat with her?"

Both girls had stars in their eyes. "Not at all Kagome-chan."

She smile. "Great, ja ne." She yelled over her shoulder running off to go find Haruhi.

As soon as Kagome was gone both girls squealed.

_*_Yuri!_*_

_Oh if only the poor girls knew the truth._

* * *

_**4**__**th**__** period **_

Kagome had a little pep in her step as she sent another email (text) to her mom. She had to tell her mother the unfairness of it all.

**K-Hlove:** Can u Blieve i lost

**MammaK:** I think u and Fujioka-san take things way too serious

**K-Hlove : (●*∩_∩*●)** Duh its why were eternal rivals mom

**MammaK: **Cute honey, well Im glad u 2 have met and u seem to be having lots of fun, but don't 4get ur schoolwork especially ur math

Kagome grimaced when she read the word math, before texting her back.

**K-Hlove:** I will mamma and...I won't 4get the math

**MammaK:** good, I luv u sweetie

**K-Hlove:** Love u too mom

She sent the email before closing her phone, continuing her trek down the empty hallways since everyone else was in class; heading towards the stairs to the second floor. She was still a little peeved from earlier when she had her private lunch with Haruhi on the roof and she had lost to Haruhi in an eating contest. _How Haruhi managed to pack it all away so fast was beyond reason_, but so far it put their scores at Haruhi one and her zero.

"I'll definitely win next time." She whispered to herself.

Unfortunately the principal had found her after lunch and asked her to take some papers to an upper classmen. The only upside was that it was Judith-san. Her and Judith had made up in second period so she was happy to go see her friend again. It took her a little walking before she reached her destination.

She found the room she was looking for classroom 2B. She knocked on the door before hearing the teacher say to come in. She put a smile on her face before sliding the door open.

* * *

**TBC. Review! Okay so like most high schools you usually find different grades in the same class for electives which is why Kagome has some classes with second and third years.**


	19. Notice

**A/N:** Sorry this is not an update. With my senior year starting in two days I realize I'll will be pretty stacked and that I have a couple of stories in process, so I have set up a poll on my profile so that my fans can vote on which story I should focus on more. I'll close the poll on Wednsday, so vote quickly.


	20. Really close to meeting

**A/N:** Yay so Priestess at Ouran won by a landslide so I'm going to be updating this one probably once pr twice a week depending on how my work and school schedule pins out.

**Enjoy! R&R!**

* * *

Kagome slid the door open. All of the kids had stopped working all of them curious as to who had interrupted their lesson.

The desks were set in six rows with five kids to each row. The walls had posters with French words posted on them and a large poster of France in the back of the room.

The boys were looking her up and down. Some of the girls sent her little waves or naught little winks. While one extravagant blonde was staring hard at her, his brows scrunched together in thought.

Tamaki wasn't all too sure about it, but s_omething about her is really familiar._ But he knew he had never seen her before in the host club. _I would remember seeing someone who looks like she does. Maybe in the hallway one day._

'Can I help you?' The teacher asked. Pushing his glasses up higher on his nose. A instructor's book open in his hand.

He looked very neat yet chique; his hair was long and wavy, wore designer glasses, he wore a white polo shirt with a blue vest over it and navy blue slacks. He wore an ascot around his neck. All in all he held a very euro-professional—yet casual look.

'Ah Konnichiwa, I'm here to deliver some papers from the principal for Judith-san." Kagome answered.

He nodded then motioned towards Judith who was sitting next a blonde boy who visibly squirmed in his seat looking ready to burst from his seat at any minute. For a moment she wondered.

_Maybe this is the boy Haru-chan was talking about, Tamaki Suoh if I remember correctly._

She walked down the third aisle passing by the students to the middle of the room where Judith-chan was sitting. She sent her a smile.

**'_Salut Judith! Ça va?'_** Kagome said using the little French that Judith-chan had taught. She passed the packet of papers.

_**'Ça va bien.**_'Your French is improving Kago-chan, with more practice you will be fluent in no time at all'

'_**Merci**_—Oh and here you go this is from Principle Suoh as well. He also said to tell you hello and give you this.' Kagome pulled a rose out of nowhere passing it to Judith.

She sent Kagome a half-smile, which Kagome could understand.

_Weirdo Principal Suoh._

'Well thank you Kago-chan. I guess I'll see you tomorrow—or better yet you could come to the host club.' Judith said with a little wink.

Tamaki was beaming happy that Judith was encouraging someone else to come to the host club, while Kyouya who hadn't been as interested perked up at the thought of a new customer. And started scribbling away.

'Ah you I would love to go, but I promised to help out the principal after school today in exchange for all the nice new uniform skirts even if there a little...short.' Kagome said.

Judith giggled.

_'_I think it looks good on you, only you of course. Anyone else might look like a slut, but you—you make it look innocent in a way.'

Both of Kagome's eyebrows rose at Judith's word. _Innocent._ The skirt was in no way innocent it was devious and ever time a breeze from nowhere passed by her rump felt a little chillier.

'If you say so...well_** à tout à l'heure Judith**__._' Kagome said.

'_**Au revoir**_.' Judith said goodbye.

Kagome took her leave, making sure to bow and apologize for interrupting the class.

She left out the room, sliding the door back closed. She had another few packets of papers to deliver. Some to other second years and two other packets to two third years.

* * *

**To be continued. Sorry it's so short. Tired it's almost 12 at night and I got to get up in like five hours. **

**Review tell me what you think!** Oh and for those of my fans who are reading this story but also are reading Twilight Priestess I will probably update it at least once or twice every month iif I can fit it into my schedule. ** No guarantees**

* * *

_**Salut Judith! Ça va?**_- Hey Judith! How it going?

_**Ça va bien.**_- it's going well or I'm doing well

_**Merci-**_ Thank you

_**à tout à l'heure Judith**_- see you later

_**Au revoir-**_ goodbye.


	21. Doki Doki

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or Ouran High.**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long really busy lately. I don't have internet at my house so I won't be able to update for a while, but I've been working on this chapter in my spare time.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kagome hand rose to the shoji door, lightly knocking the wooden pane. An irritated voice shout "come in" making her jump a little, before sliding the door open, room 3-A.

_The Seniors._

She paused to survey the classroom it was very...plain. Not at all what she been imagining. The room looked pretty much like her own math class. Then again when she was told to go to the senior math class which was AP Calculus, she had been picturing the flames from hell and a teacher with a large pitchfork and a forked tail. Which might have been a little overkill.

_'I really hate math.' _

Kagome turned to look back at the teacher whose eyes were narrowed and obviously wasn't pleased that she had interrupted his class. _Well the teacher might not have a pitchfork and tail, but he sure looks evil. _She quickly remembered her manners bowing in respect. _No need for him to unleash the flames of hell on me. _The teacher nodded his head indicating for her to state her purpose for interrupting his class.

"Ah konnichiwa, I was told to deliver these packets to Haninozuka, Mitsukuni and Morinozuka, Takashi. Are they here?"

The teacher motioned towards the back of the room. "Be quick," he said his lips turning into a frown when she didn't move fast enough. She looked in the direction in which he had pointed. Her gaze fell on two boys. One really tall, with very stoic features, she could tell he also had a good physique, while the other was...a child?

She walked towards them uncertainly. The taller one was staring right at her, but something about the look in his eyes made her a little self-conscious about her looks. _Did he notice the scars on her legs? Traipising through the feudal era can do that to you._

"Konnichiwa Haninozuka-sempai and Morinozuka-sempai, I was sent by Principal Suoh to deliver these packets concerning your future college plans."

She held out two manila folders, stamped with the Ouran emblem. A little spark went throught her hand when her's brushed against Morinozuka-sempai's. As soon as he hand taken the papers she withdrew her hand as if it hand been burned.

"Arigato Neko-chan."

Kagome looked towards the small boy who had thanked her. _Neko-chan? And what's with the stuffed bunny?_ Kagome sent him a smile, resisting the urge to ruffle the blonde boy's hair like she used to do her little brother.

"Your welcome Haninozuka-sempai."

"Oh please no formalities, first names are fine."

"O-okay, Mitsukuni-kun. I'm Higure, Kagome."

"Hai, Kago-chan."

"That's a really cute bunny, Mitsukuni-kun."

"Ah this is Bun-bun, he likes sweets and tea just like me."

"Really me too, I guess we all are alike."

"Arigato Higure-san."

Kagome's head shot back towards the tall boy. His deep timber voice sent a little shiver down her spine. However the look in his eye was smoldering. _Did I do something wrong? _His glare didn't seem to lessen.

_Was he mad because we were ignoring him?_

"Oh it was no problem at all Morinozuka-sempai, well good day to you both, maybe we'll see each other again," she bowed before turning shuffling back towards the front, slowing to bow towards the teacher once more before walking calming out of the room. However once she slid the door shut she bolted down the hall like a mad woman.

_'What was happening to her?'_

* * *

**Mori P.O.V.**

_'y=3sinBx'_

I leaned on my hand as I listened with half an ear as the teacher droned on about how math was going to follow us even into college. Mitsukuni-kun was playing with his stuffed bunny, but I knew he already knew today's lesson so I decided to not bother him.

**Knock knock.**

_'A late student?'_

My eyes darted around the room, but everyone was present today. Suuichiro-sensei stopped his math lesson looking quite peeved as he yelled for whoever it was to come in.

A girl dressed in a sweater vest with the school crest on it and a black short mini skirt walked in. She looked very innocent as she looked around the room eyes filled with curiosity.

_'She must be an underclassmen.'_

I had never seen her before, or maybe she was a new student. The girl turned back towards his teacher who was definitely aggravated. She bowed towards the teacher.

"Ah konnichiwa, I was told to deliver these packets to Haninozuka, Mitsukuni and Morinozuka, Takashi. Are they here?"

The teacher motioned towards them. When she turned I got a better view of her face. She had a heart-shaped face, twin tulips for lips that looked so kissable, a slender button-nose, and her eyes like twin oceans that drew you in to their endless depths; _eyes I could get lost in_.

My eyes traveled lower towards her long, alabaster legs. _I wonder if they are as smooth as they look._

My heart felt weird. It heart sped up a little as she approached. _What is this feeling?_

When she held out the folders I took them since I was closer to her, before placing Mitsukuni's folder on his desk.

"Arigato Neko-chan," Mitsukuni said, holding bun-bun close to his chest.

"Your welcome Haninozuka-sempai."

"Oh please no formalities, first names are fine."

"Okay, Mitsukuni-kun. I'm Higure, Kagome, you can call me Kagome though."

"Hai, Kago-chan."

"That's a really cute bunny, Mitsukuni-kun."

"Ah this is Bun-bun, he likes sweets and tea just like me."

"Really me too, I guess we all are alike."

I wasn't a jealous person, but seeing them smiling at each other and acting all buddy-buddy did something funny to my chest. I didn't like Mitsukuni talking to her in such a friendly manner. But I knew in my head that Mitsukuni was like that with everyone. _What's wrong with me?_ I've never had thoughts like these ever.

"Arigato Higure-san." I said wanting to be included in their conversation. I wanted to see her smile at me, not at Mitsukuni. Look at me with that sparkle in her eyes.

"Oh it was no problem at all Morinozuka-sempai, well good day to you both, maybe we'll see each other again," she looked scared and averted her eyes from mine.

_Did I do something wrong? _

She bowed quickly before turning, shuffling back towards the front, slowing to bow towards Suuichiro-sensei once more before walking calmly out of the room, sliding it shut. Suuichiro-sensei blinked before starting back on his lesson. _Hormonal children these days_. Continuing to drone on about math and life.

Mitsukuni turned towards me, whispering.

"Takashi what's with the sour look? Didn't you like Kago-chan? She seemed really nice and she likes sweets just like me and Bun-bun," Mitsukuni was smiling, while holding bun-bun closer. I just blinked. _Sour look? Was that why she left so quickly? Had I scared her?_ He felt a little sad now to know he had run her off.

"No Higure-san seems...nice. I just have a small headache today."

"Do you want me to tell Tama-chan to give you a little break after school today?"

"No, I'll just go see the nurse real quick. Will you be alright Mitsukuni?" Just because I was experiencing these weird feelings didn't mean I would shirk my duties in protecting Mitsukuni.

"Hai I'll be fine."

I rose my hand asking to go to the nurses office.

* * *

**Kagome P.O.V.**

I took a sip of the tea Souh-sama's secretary had given me.

It was sweet and really set her body alight. _Deliciously made for the rich. I probably could afford buy a cup, but then that would mean less money for college. Especially since she could get addicted to tea that tastes this good._

I decided to put the tea down after another sip. Best to quit while I'm ahead. She had enough addictions to last her a lifetime, which so happened to be cute things and shoes, oh how I adore shoes.

"So you said you need me to do something else Principal Suoh," I asked while tugging on the hem of my skirt a little, not that it really helped any,

"Yes Kagome-chan if you could please take these files to Nurse Yagami I would be forever grateful my lovely flower," the headmaster asked twirling around in a circle.

One of my brows rose at his eccentric personality. _Well at least there aren't any roses this time. Kami knows I could have made a large bouquet with all the roses stuck in my hair from last time._

His secretary shook her head at her bosses eccentric self.

"Remember boundaries Suoh-sama, please remember to not address students so informally." His secretary said it as if she were a mother admonishing her child to which the principal pouted like one.

His secretary only gave him a hard stare. To which he only pouted more. I grab the files off of his desk.

"Uh well I'll just take these and be going now..." but they didn't hear me or if they did they didn't pay me no mind, so I left them to their staring contest.

It had taken a while to calm my erratic heart after seeing that tall third year. Sure I had seen exotically handsome men―well demons technically that could lure a person into the depths of hell, but something about him had my heart racing.

_This is what nearly eight months without exotic men in my presence has done to me. Then again hadn't I been around Inuyasha earlier. Although I was used to his exotic looks, maybe I am finally acting...normal. Somehow the thought of being normal now after everything I've gone through just seems really weird and foreign to me._

I kept walking heading straight for the Nurse's office. Surprisingly it was always in use, although it was usually for stupid stuff like a small paper cut, or reading has made them feel a little faint. I seldom to even imagine what these rich kids would be like if they suddenly went bankrupt.

Although there shouldn't be anyone in the in this office most went to the other one at the school, because Nurse Fuyumi and Dr. Asako worked there; and they were more like movie stars than they were nurse and doctors not only from their killer looks, but the very presence they oozed. Fuyumi had apparently done some modeling while she had been in nursing school, which wasn't much of a surprise, however to hear it was for the National Geographic magazine was an eyebrow raiser. She had apparently been approached by a modeling agency before, but turned them down cause helping people was her dream.

_Yet I had to wonder maybe she just wasn't confident in her looks because even though Ouran paid well, I mean really well, there really wasn't much to do other than the simple bandaids and lending some students a bed for an hour. Dr. Asako on the other hand was something of a mystery to the student body. There were many rumors about him. He was a AV actor back in the day, he was a spy, or weird ones like his is thief sent to take girls heart. Although I personally wouldn't be surprised if I found out Asako-san played like some under-cover agent in a movie before he started working at Ouran, or maybe this was a cover job to stay inconspicuous._

Nurse Yagami was nothing in comparison to the other two. She was nice and doted on the elites, or honor students in her and Haruhi's case, but if you were some of the lower class then you sometimes would get her bad attitude, which was always Monday's and Thursday's. Not that I could blame her, she was a person who only took the job because she needed the money to support her three kids, and didn't really like the rich so much as tolerated them to keep her job.

I let my thoughts dissapate as I turned onto the next hallway. _My Hallway. _Even though it might seem weird to some, I really like this hallway. There were old paintings; _expensive ones_, that were made by famous artist from today's time and all the way back to late sixteenth century on either sides of the walls, large statues and busts in glass cases. The french design was obvious, sleek, chique, each panel carefully made with a skilled architect's expertise. The fact that this hallway led to the labyrinth and the private gardens at the school is an added bonus to it all.

I saw my destination, recognizing the sign right outside of a white door that had the words nurses office etched into it in bold black letters on the frosted glass. I walked in not at all that surprised to see everything nice and neat. I began heading straight towards the nurse's personal office, but some movement as I passed a drawn curtain caught my attention.

Turns out the nurse's office isn't as empty like I thought it would be. Nosiree less than three meters away from me was the tall dark-haired third year from earlier fast asleep on one of the beds in the room. My heart skipped a beat in its rhythmic tempo and I wanted to run out of their but knew I had to deliver the files first, yet curiosity got the better of me as my feet seemed to have a mind of their own heading straight towards the bed where the boy was sleeping so soundly.

* * *

**To be continued. So tired, sorry didn't get edit it all since the library only allows you a certain amount of time on their computers. And I didn't want to leave my fans hanging.**


	22. Guilty Kagome

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**Sorry guys it took so long I'll try to update when I can still don't have internet at home. Damn you failing economy!**

* * *

_He looks so peaceful. So wanna touch. **Don't touch. Don't touch**_

Even as her conscience warned her she reached out touching his cheek.

_So soft._

Kagome let out a little squeak not at all prepared for the senior to suddenly start nuzzling her hand.

"Eeep!"

A full blush spread over her cheeks, mortified at what was going on. _Omg, I just defiled this lovely creature._ The temptation to touch the dark angel had gotten the better of her. She made to withdraw her hand but his soft timbre voice stopped her.

"Don't leave."

For a moment she was completely still, before she realized he was still sleeping and withdrew her hand, practically flinging herself across the room. She made her way pulling the curtains shut as if to place a barrier between herself and the dark angel that lay innocently on the other side.

_Thank goodness I'm safe. _If he had woken up who knows how embarrassing that would have been.

"Umm, Higure-san what brings you here?"

"Eeep!" Kagome jumped back, looking guilty, before coming face to face with Nurse Yagami.

"Oh Nurse Yagami I was just looking for you...umm here," she thrust the files into the nurses hands.

"Umm what are these?"

Kagome blushed realizing her rude behavior.

"Gomenasai, Suoh-sama said to give these to you, something about them being health files...can't really remember anything else," and before Nurse Yagami could thank her for the files Kagome was gone leaving a dust cloud in her wake.

Nurse Yagami blinked, looking at the drawn curtains, then back at the door, before shaking her head.

"Whatever their feeding kids these days they need to cut back on it." She turned heading back into her personal office.

* * *

Kagome didn't stop till she made to the garden. Then her conscience proceeded to berate her on her idiotic behavior.

_**Stupid! Stupid! Kagome, what were you thinking? Acting like a thief caught with her hand in the cookie jar. Now she'll know of our shameful actions and**__...Wait a minute what shameful actions?_

Kagome and her conscience were both quiet

.

.

.

"Oh yeah," Kagome shouted, before proceeding to do her little celebratory dance at get away. "We didn't do anything! We didn't do any-thing!"

"Ahem...who are you talking to?"

Kagome stopped her little hooray dance she had been doing with her conscience, her head turning quickly that she almost gave herself whiplash. There standing a little ways off in the garden with her was a tall boy with long shoulder length red hair and a fierce frown on his face.

She blushed at being caught...again doing something ridiculous.

"N―no one, I was just...So who are you?" Kagome asked not wanting to explain what she had been doing.

The boy's frown seemed to deepen as his eyebrows furrowed.

_Oh boy I went and got him mad. Why do I always have a way of making people made? Kami I so stupid!_

"Uhh never mind I should be going―Yeah you know...class―yeah class got to go to class..." Kagome trailed off before backing up and leaving at a fast pace.

Leaving the red headed boy more confused than he had been two minutes ago when he had first seen the chick come racing into the gardens.

_**Tweet Tweet.**_

Suddenly the boy forgot about the weird girl going back to what he had been doing earlier.

_Whoever she is I hope she gets help._

* * *

**Nurse's Office**

Mori's eyes snapped open and he sat up straight looking to both of his sides, before both of his brows furrowed in confusion. What was that feeling, it felt so soft. He was sure that someone had been there, thought maybe it had been the nurse coming to check up on him, or He absentmindedly reached up touching the same cheek that had been in touched by Kagome mere minutes ago.

_Warm. Am I catching a cold?_

He swung his legs to dangle over the side of the bed.

"Nurse Yagami."

The curtains pulled back moments later to reveal the middle-aged woman. She had a bright smile on her red painted lips.

"Yes Morinozuka-san what did you need?" She asked in a polite tone.

"I feel a little warm."

The nurse darted forward placing one hand to Mori's forehead and her other to hers. "Really you don't feel warm. Are you not feeling okay? Do you want me to take your temperature?"

"If you're not busy."

Nurse Yagami flashed him a smile.

"Nonsense that's my job. I'll be right back," she said before walking away to get her thermometer from the cabinet.

Mori touched his cheek that was still radiating warmth.

_Weird._

* * *

**TBC. Review Tell me what you think!**


	23. Seeking Advice

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long!**

* * *

**Priestess At Ouran: Seeking Advice**

* * *

"Come on Ranka it isn't funny at all."

Kagome mocked glared at him, before smirking as she picked up a pillow sending it flying towards the unsuspecting tranny-daddy.

"Omph...Kagome your so mean."

Kagome merely crossed her arms over her chest.

"Hmph, yeah well next time I ask you for advice, don't go laughing at me."

Ranka smiled moving to sit back down across from Kagome, making sure to keep the pillow far from her.

"Well honey, I mean if you fancy the boy why not ask him out? You said that the girls know your a girl so what's the problem?"

Kagome's jaw dropped a little.

"What's the problem? You got to be kidding me! First, what about those girls who still like me? Two, what if he's got a girlfriend? Three, what if he rejects me..and..well yeah.." Kagome broke off, turning to look anywhere but at Ranka.

Ranka sighed.

"Honey look stop worrying so much. The girls will be fine, if he has a girlfriend well..not much you can do there. And if he rejects you, then forget about him, he wasn't good enough to have you..Okay?"

Kagome nodded, but she still bit her lip.

"Good now that we got that out of the way.. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Kagome blinked.

.

.

.

"Ah fuck! I knew there was a reason why I got dressed like this. I just saw you when I was walking and got distracted. Oh I got to go!" Kagome jumped up, picking up her satchel.

She ran to the door, before heading out, she shouted a quick thanks and goodbye to Ranka over her shoulder.

Ranka watched her take off at a break neck pace towards the school.

"Kotoko, I wonder if Haruhi will be like that one day? I'll make sure to kill whoever it is that steals my baby's heart. He whispered the last part to himself heading back inside.

* * *

**To be continued. Review.**


	24. Fallin' for you

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything!**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long!**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Mori

**A/N:** Shoutout to**_ Ai Sakamoto_** for suggesting the song. _Colbie Caillat, "Fallin' for you." _Sorry its so short.

* * *

**X**

**Priestess At Ouran:**

******X**

* * *

_I don't know but..._  
_I think I maybe_  
_fallin' for you_  
_Dropping so quickly_  
_Maybe I should_  
_keep this to myself_

Kagome looked at him from afar. Her book shielding her face. Watching him across the room getting a book for an underclassmen that was too short to reach the shelf.

_'He's so sweet!'_

When he turned her way she ducked back down behind her book. He walked back toward his table to finish what he had been working on.

Kagome blushed realizing what she was doing and put her book down instantly. She was determined to focus on her work and not the sweet and sexy upperclassmen. She shouldn't being acting like a silly love-struck girl in middle school.

"Kagome."

Kagome turned to see Julia-san join her at her table.

_Perfect, someone to distract me from tall, dark, and handsome._

__"Hey Julia."

"Oh my I heard the funniest thing ever in homeroom today..."

_Waiting 'til I.._  
_know you better_  
_I am trying.._  
_Not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.._  
_what I'm feeeling.._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

"I wonder what type of girl he likes,' Kagome muttered to herself.

"What did you say Kagome?" Tina asked quizzically.

Kagome blinked, she had forgotten all about Tina walking to Home Ec with her.

"Oh nothing...my mind is just wandering." Kagome said.

She wanted to hit herself for her lame excuse.

"Oh ok, well we better hurry before were late."

"Oh sure!" With that said both girl made a dash for their class.

_I've been spending all my..time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I don't know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_  
_and now i found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm falling for you..._  
_I'm falling for you..._

"Kagome what's up with you today?"

"Oh nothing really."

Haruhi looked at her friend questionly. Kagome had been gazing into the courtyard down below for ten minutes now. Which really wasn't all that weird. Except Kagome hadn't touched her tuna sandwich since she pulled it out.

_As I'm standing here_  
_And you hold my hand_  
_Pull me towards you_  
_and we start to dance_

_All around us_  
_I see nobody_  
_Here in silence_  
_It's juusst_  
_you and me_

_I'm trying.._  
_Not to tell you.._  
_But I want to.._

_I'm scared of what you'll say_  
_So I'm hiding.._  
_what I'm feeeling..._  
_But I'm tired of_  
_Holding this inside my head_

Kagome placed the ice pack on her head thanking the nurse.

"Thanks."

"Sure thing, just try to be more careful."

As soon as the nurse left Kagome berated herself. She had been so distracted thinking of a certain onyx haired boy she had ran into the wall and her forehead had a little knot beginning to form.

Haruhi was right. She was definitely not alright in the head today.

_I've been spending all my.. time_  
_Just thinking about ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_

_I've been waiting all my.. life_  
_And now I found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

Mori scratched his head all day he felt like he was being watched._  
_

It couldn't be his fans, so who was it.

He shuddered at the thought of it being Kyouya again with his camera for the club magazine.

_Talk about a lack of personal privacy._

_Ooh, I just can't take it.._  
_My heart is racing.._  
_Emotions keep spinning out..._

_I've been spending all my.. time_  
_just thinking about ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you_

_I didn't realize we had the same study hall period._

Her hair was exceptionally glossy and perfectly combed back. Watching her nibbled on her lower lip made him want to bite through his. He was immersed with the way she tried to cover her beautiful laugh when her friend whispered something funny._  
_

_'So beautiful, I wonder if she remembers me.'_

Mori shook his head, what was he thinking.

_'A girl like her could never fancy someone like me.'_

_I've been waiting all my..life_  
_and now I found ya_  
_I dont know what to do_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

Honey glanced worriedly at his best friend and cousin.

He was always silently, but he could tell something was up.

Mori eyes were darting all over the cafeteria searching for someone.

But the question that went unanswered was _who?_

"Takashi, why so antsy, do you want to hold Bun-bun?" Honey asked with a cute little smile on his face.

Mori took Bun-bun into his arms, but otherwise didn't register anything else going on at the table.

All of the club members now looked at their tall friend worriedly.

_I think I'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think i'm fallin' for you_  
_I can't stop thinking about it_  
_I want you all around me_  
_And now I just can't hide it_  
_I think I'm fallin' for you..._  
_I'm fallin' for you..._

_Ooohhh_  
_Ooh no no_  
_Oooooohhhhh_

_Oooh, I'm falling' for ya_

Kagome groaned softly snuggling into her pillow.

How she would kill to have Sango here to give her some womanly advice.

Then she thought of Ranka's advice.

_Maybe I should just go for it._

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	25. Meeting Finally with a Kiss

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or OHSHC.**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Mori

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long.

* * *

**X**

**Priestess At Ouran: Meeting Finally with a Kiss**

**X**

* * *

Kagome's nose crinkled looking at her reflection. She turned a wobbly smile on her face.

"Uh thanks for letting me borrow this Suzumi-chan."

Suzumi giggled, waving off Kagome as she bowed thanking her.

"Nonsense, I'm just glad to see that you're not wearing that scandalous skirt from before. I know Suoh-dono talked you into it, but you mustn't fall for him again...he's a pervert."

Kagome nodded in agreement.

'_I wonder how she'll feel when I come to school wearing the skirt tomorrow.'_

Kagome turned looking at her reflection once more. Suzumi agreed to take her to see the delights of Host club, but only if she wore the standard girl's uniform. So here she was, dressed in the yellow buffalo's costume. Her hair wasn't pulled into a low ponytail today, instead it was let down surrounding her like a black waterfall.

"Okay time to go, I'm sure you'll love them, especially Tamaki-kun." Suzumi-chan's cheeks reddened a littles saying his name.

Kagome had heard all about Tamaki from Haruhi and had seen him for herself. She hadn't been that impressed.

"Really, well I'm looking forward to seeing Haru-kun."

"You mean Haruhi-kun? I saw you two together once I didn't really think about it before-Oh don't tell me you two are-"

"No!" Kagome shouted frantically. "No way, it's not like that. Sorry didn't mean to yell." Kagome whispered softly.

The third year girl laughed as they made their way towards music room #3.

"Kagome you are too cute. So what is your relationship with Haruhi-kun?"

Kagome grinned, her eyes shining with a kindled fire. "Were eternal rivals! Fighting for the same love of our life."

Suzumi-chan's eyes widened a fraction.

_'Love, I wonder who he or she could be?' _She wasn't too sure since Kagome was a girl and Haruhi-kun a boy. But then again it was more likely a girl.

Suzumi-chan came to a stop in front of the music room door.

"Ready Kagome?"

Kagome nodded, gulping as Suzumi reached for the door. The double doors swing open.

"Welcome ladies."

There sitting in a chair was a boy with luxurious blonde hair, around him were two identical carrot top boys on the right, a tall onyx haired boy standing on the blonde's left with a little boy sitting on his neck, and another boy with onyx hair and black rim glasses. It was just like my dream, except they were all dressed up like they had come straight out of the feudal era.

Kagome decided this totally wasn't worth it and turned to leave, but a voice stopped her.

"So you finally came, Kago-chan."

Kagome moved so fast even Mori and Honey's trained warrior eyes barely saw her move. Tamaki was in a state of shock as the girl that he had seen before now held his precious daughter very close too close even if she was a girl. Koaru and Hikaru's looked intrigued, while Kyouya scribbled away on his notepad..

"It is so good to see you my eternal rival. You know last week you may have won, but rest assured this week the love of our life shall be mine to devour." Kagome exclaimed.

Haruhi shook her head. Kagome could be over the top when it came to their rivalry, but she had to admit it made for an interesting friendship between them.

"As if, my love is greater and I will surely win." Haruhi only said it to rile Kagome.

Sure enough Kagome guffawed. "As if, my spirit blazes like that of a thousand samurai and I shall claim my love make no mistake."

"Ahem, but what exactly is going on?"

As if registering the world around them, both rivals looked to Tamaki-kun. Haruhi merely shrugged her shoulders.

"This is Kagome-chan, my eternal rival for our love-"

"Aiee a love triangle." This squeal came from the customers who had been awestruck by the scene playing before them.

Mori was at a loss for words. He hadn't expected for her to come here and for some odd reason he felt a little tinge of something watching the easy camaraderie between Haruhi and Kagome-san. He wondered if she would look his way. Most girls were afraid of him, or too shy to talk to him so he wasn't holding his breath that she would fancy him.

**-00-**

Kagome's heart was going a mile a minute, making an erratic tempo against her ribs.

She fought down her blush. She had managed to get seated across from Mitsukuni-kun and Morinozuka-sempai.

"So Mitsu-kun," her nickname for Honey-sempai, "How are you and Bub-bun?"

Honey beamed her way, full of life and energy.

"Bun-bun and I ate cake and had lots of sweets."

Kagome eyes sparkled at the work cake, she coughed she battle down her excitement.

"So Morinozuka-sempai, how has your day been?"

Kagome twiddled her fingers when he seemed to glare at her for a second, before simply saying it was fine.

_Oh god, I must have done something to offend him again. Dummy Kagome._

"Kago-chan do you want some cake?" Honey pipe in, seeing how awkward the two were acting, especially Takashi.

Kagome almost jumped out of her seat. "Yes! I mean I would love some." She recovered trying at least to make a good impression on Morinozuka-sempai.

"Yeah! HARU~HI~nya we need more cake!" Honey said proceeding to act like a tiger stalking the sweets table, causing the other Honey fans who were relatively quiet to laugh.

"So Morinozu-"

"Mori."

Mori-sempai said cutting her off and Kagome eyebrows furrowed before she understood.

"I mean Mori-sempai where are all of your customers?" She asked politely, kind of weirded out to be the only Mori fan.

Mori motioned towards a table about two meters away. All of the girls, three of them, looked quite shy.

"Won't they come closer? How can they get to know you if they are all the way back there? Should we invite them over?"

Mori shook his head lightly.

"Their shy, they prefer to observe from afar."

Kagome's lips pursed. "What that sounds crazy. I mean if I liked someone I would want to be near them, find out more about their character. To simply observe from afar is like playing it safe, which never gets you anywhere, except living a boring life."

Mori lip cracked into a small smile.

_'She has a warrior's spirit I can tell.'_

"A boring life? What is a boring life?"

"Oh you know graduate, marry, and have 2.5 kids, live life cautiously no fun."

"So you don't plan on getting married?" Mori asked intrigued.

Kagome flushed since it brought up her dream from last night. A dream of her marrying him and have a baby.

"Oh no I do want to marry and have kids, but I want to have fun too. You know fight battles, bring my dreams to life, go skydiving, scuba diving, see the sparkly northern lights with the man of my dreams." Kagome's eyes met his and her cheeks dimpled, a splash of red bridging across her nose. She hoped to make all of her dreams come true. _Even the one from last night._

"I like your dreams Kago-chan!" Honey piped in, Bun-bun in hand with two pieces balanced on one arm. "Here's your cake Kago-chan."

Kagome took the plate, while Honey bounced to the other side of the couch where his fans sat chattering. She picked up the fork slicing off the tip of the cake popping the piece in her mouth. She let her tongue savour the piece.

"Hmm delicious." She scooped up a little whip cream, her pink tongue flicking out to taste the frothy wonder that is Cool Whip.

Mori's eye followed the movement and blushed feeling scandalous for looking and turned away.

Kagome however took it the wrong way. "Aah Mori-sempai did you want some?"

She slice off a tip, offering it to him. Mori blinked looking at the offered piece of cake, before taking the offered piece.

~Oh my, did you see that an indirect kiss~

Honey's fans all squealed, Mori's fans looked away as if it was a sin to look at them.

Both teens in question flushed beet red.

_'A kiss.'_

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think!**


	26. Rival Host Club

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or OHSHC.**

**Pairing: **Kagome/Mori

**A/N: **Sorry it took so long. Hope everyone had a merry Christmas and wish you all a happy New years!

* * *

**X**

**Priestess At Ouran: Rival Host Club**

**X**

* * *

"**Kyouya~Kyouya! Look at this, so scandalous!"** Both Hikaru and Kaoru chimed, bursting through the doors of the host club.

They threw the school newspaper on the table for Kyouya to see.

Kyouya's brow rose his interest piqued, picking up the rumpled newspaper. The headline had a dark look passing through his eyes. _'Unacceptable.'_

**_'Looks like the Ouran Host club is in for competition! A female host club now catering to the male populace Ouran High in Art room_**_** #9.'** _The newspaper read in curly bold letters.

Tamaki at that exact moment came skipping out of nowhere into the room, little flowers dancing around him. He was in a jolly mood. Nothing could possibly ruin his mood.

"Hello my dear servants, what new plans do we have for today?" He asked doing a little pirouette.

Meanwhile Mori came in the room with Honey chattering off Haruhi's ear.

Hikaru and Kaoru had a devious look on the face, lifting up the article. **"Spying!"**

Tamaki looked at the paper reading it over once, twice, his happy mood obliterated he fainted. Everyone stared for a minute shocked before they started fussing over him, well more like Honey was poking him, while Hikaru and Kaoru proceeded in drawwing funny stuff on his face.

Haruhi ignoring their usual antics, turned toward Kyouya, who sat silently with a hidden expression in his eye.

"Can I see that article Kyouya-sempai?" Haruhi asked.

Kyouya handed her the article, already scribbling something down before pulling out his laptop.

It was a picture of Kagome, Suzumi-sempai, and Judith-sempai surround by guys in the art room. There was someone serving tea in the background, the picture looked much like the events that take place in the host club.

"I don't see what's wrong with it. I mean we cater to the girls and they cater to the guys, what's the problem?" Haruhi asked like it wasn't a big deal.

Hikaru and Kaoru shook their heads like she was a naïve child. Then suddenly there was a cackling laugh as the ground shook. The sound of metal whirring loudly echoed throughout the room and Mori picked up Honey moving him to safetly as the floor split into two. Renge came out of the split floor standing her metal contraption

Wearing a sailor moon cosplay outfit she looked ridiculous. And her obnoxious laughter rung about the room. Making the host club visibly shudder.

"Ohoho—On the contrary Haruhi there is a big problem. Because if this female host club gets more popular than us, then the girls of our school—namely our customers will want to join that host club to hang out with their crushes. After all of you here in the host club are unattainable by their standards, to be looked at but never touched. However their customers are obtainable and will end up crushing the host club." Renge explained in length.

"To put it simply, they must be stop." Hikaru added.

Haruhi sweat-dropped looking at the picture again. '_I think that their thinking this way overboard.'_ Especially since Kagome wasn't the type to go catering boys egos. _'It's probably just a big misunderstanding.'_

"Yes, we must stop them!" Tamaki shouted, recovering from having fainted.

Both twins snickered evilly, while Honey outright laughed. "Tama-chan~pft~you have heehee~a banana mustache on you face." Even Mori and Haruhi cracked a smile at the sight.

"Aaaahhhh!" Tamaki screamed in outrage when he saw his reflection. Haruhi managed to calm him down and helped him wash the marker off his face._ 'Thank goodness it wasn't permanent.'_ Honey went to get some cake with Mori trailing after him. Renge dissapeared back to whereever her metal contraption came from, the floor closing behind her.

Meanwhile Kyouya sat typing away, devising plans and ways to get necessary information. He still had plans under way and a rival host club would not bode well for them.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED.**


	27. ON HIATUS

**DEAR MY LOYAL READERS,**

**SO SORRY MY FANS, UNFORTUNATELY I'M IN A DARK PLACE RIGHT NOW IN MY LIFE, SO ALL OF MY STORIES WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR NOW. I MAY UPDATE EVERY NOW AND THEN DEPENDING ON MY MOOD, BUT OTHERWISE I WON'T.**

**HOPE EVERY ONE HAS A BETTER 2013 THAN I AM.**

**SINCERELY,**

**LOVELY LADY**


	28. Hostess Club Is Formed

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or OHSHC.**

**Pairing: **Kagome/Mori

**A/N: **A little light has made its way through the darkness. I'll try to get in two chapters this month, so here's one! Enjoy!

* * *

**Priestess At Ouran: Hostess Club Is Formed**

* * *

_**Previously:**_

_Haruhi sweat-dropped looking at the picture again. 'I think that their thinking this way overboard.' Especially since Kagome wasn't the type to go catering boys egos. 'It's probably just a big misunderstanding.'_

_"Yes, we must stop them!" Tamaki shouted, recovering from having fainted._

_Both twins snickered evilly, while Honey outright laughed. "Tama-chan~pft~you have heehee~a banana mustache on you face." Even Mori and Haruhi cracked a smile at the sight._

_"Aaaahhhh!" Tamaki screamed in outrage when he saw his reflection. Haruhi managed to calm him down and helped him wash the marker off his face. 'Thank goodness it wasn't permanent.' Honey went to get some cake with Mori trailing after him. Renge dissapeared back to whereever her metal contraption came from, the floor closing behind her._

_Meanwhile Kyouya sat typing away, devising plans and ways to get necessary information. He still had plans under way and a rival host club would not bode well for them_

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**48 Hours Earlier...**

Her brows scrunched together in concentration. "Y= a / 7.00001(T x m2a)..." Tapping her pencil on the desk. "If I carry this or maybe I should carry that." The answers were eluding her today.

"Arrghh!" Bawling up the scratch paper in frustration she pulled out another blank sheet. She had to get this right.

_'I've been slacking off visiting the host club and hanging out with Haruhi. I need to get my grades back up.'_

Sometimes it really sucked being a honor student. It was required that she stay in the top ninetieth percentile of the class. Which meant studying hard...even math.

Kagome really was tempted to ask Sesshoumaru for his help to pay for her schooling, but her damn Tokyo girl pride wouldn't let her. Asking Inuyasha just seemed pathetic and dipping into her savings was a no go.

"Kagome! Kagome! HEEELLPP ME!"

Kagome shot up thinking something was going down. Turning just in time to catch Lulu-chan, a friend from her second period, flailing her arms about in full panic mode. When she finally got her calmed down she asked her to explain what she needed help with.

Sniffling Lulu-chan put on her best puppy dog eyes. "Onegai Kagome-chan. I—its terrible I**—**I I'm in trouble."

"What! What's wrong? What happened? Is someone harrassing you?" Kagome's protective hen mother instincts coming out.

Lulu-chan shook her head so much Kagome was sure it would fall off. "Iie, you know how I'm in the tea ceremony club."

Kagome nodded remembering Lulu talking about the club and how she joined because the boy she liked was really fond of tea ceremonies. "Ah I remember and that boy, what was his name Yu-" Lulu's hand clamped over Kagome's mouth, before realizing what she did pulling back.

Bowing in apology, "Gomen, gomen." Kagome managed to stop her when people started glaring at them for being so loud.

"Hey Lulu-chan, stop that. People are staring, let's go somewhere more private."

Lulu looking around for the first time realized everyone glaring daggers at them, and smiled sheepishly. "Gomen." Bowing once, she turned back to Kagome. "I know the perfect place." Kagome barely managed to grab her stuff before Lulu was dragging her off to kami knows where.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Old Art Room**

"So you want me to help you impress Yuzuriah-san, by helping you with your tea ceremony skills."

Lulu nodded, "It's not that I don't know what to do, it's just—whenever I have to serve tea for the opposite sex I get all clammed up and I mess up. But the president is fed up, so she invited Yuzuriah to the next official tea party and I'm to serve him. I can't afford to mess up, not to mention prez will kick me out of the club if I fail."

"Aya," Kagome looked at her advanced math homework and back to her friend.

Lulu sensing Kagome's inner turmoil looked over the paper.

"Ehh I know this," when Kagome shot her a skeptical look she pouted, "I'm serious I may not be good at a lot of stuff, but math is my forte—in fact how about if you help me with my problem, I'll help tutor you in advanced math." She scribbled down the answer that Kagome had spent the last hour agonizing over in a minute before holding out her hand.

Kagome eyes were filled with sparkles looking over the answer, before shaking Lulu's hand vigorously.

"Hai, this is great!"

"Wait we wanna help to!"

Both girls turned towards the door as Judith and Suzumi both clamored into the room. "We heard everything and I think we can help...yes we can definitely help," Judith said with a mischievousness light in her eyes. Kagome and Suzumi-chan suddenly had the same look in their eyes.

Lulu gulped, wondering what she had gotten herself into. Especially when Minami-chan and Yuzu-chan followed in a minute later.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

**Next Day**

The girls came to school early moving out all of the art equipment moving it to the storage room. Then with the help of some Suzumi-chan's servants, four elegant circular tables and fancy European chairs were set up in the room. Lulu-chan brought in expensive china tea sets and tableware. Judith brought in traditional kimonos and makeup.

"Kimonos? Why'd you bring those?" Minami asked eyeing the colorful fabric. _'I should totally have one of those.'_

Judith smiled. "Ah it is because kimonos are used in traditional tea ceremonies, so I had my fashion savy friend get some for me. They should be able to fit."

"I LIKE IT!"

All of the girls jumped, surprised to see none other than their cross-dressing, mini-skirt wearing friend and ex-crush sitting on an elevated stage Suzumi-chan had built. Kagome stuck at her tongue, "Heh, what you all look like you saw a ghost. Judith good job, the kimonos are beautiful."

Judith blushed, while Suzumi scoffed.

"Now now, Suzu-chi you were awesome. All this beautiful furniture and the stage. You are a blessing upon the O.H.H.S.C."

Suzumi beamed, sticking her tongue out at Judith. Judith mirrored her actions.

Yuzu-chan scratched her head, "O.H.H.S.C.? What's that Kag-chan?"

Kagome grinned, "I'm glad you asked it stands for Ouran High Hostess Club."

"HOSTESS CLUB!" All of the girls shouted. Even poor Lulu had to sit down to catch her breath.

"Hai, until Lulu-chan succeeds at the next official tea party and when her boy-toys heart. We will razzle and dazzle the boys of Ouran High and cure Lulu of her shy nature. Are you with me?!" Kagome shouted.

**.**

**.**

**.**

All of the girls bolted towards the door only when they turned around Kagome stood in their path.

They jumped back wondering how she moved so fast.

"So are you with me?"

The girls all sighed, now they all knew there was no turning back. "HAI."

Lulu started crying, "Arigato everyone. I-I don't—know what to say. Arigato!"

All of the girls started sniffling and came together for a group hug.

Kagome smiled. Honestly she had been joking, but now that she thought about it, it seemed just right.

Taking out her phone she called Principal Suoh—doesn't know how his number ended up in her phone in the first place—to asks about using this room for their club activities. She was pretty sure that the girls had forgotten proper protocol to follow and just started moving stuff in.

* * *

**TBC. And so the Rival Hostess Club was formed. Review tell me what you think!**


	29. Spying Like a Ninja

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or OHSHC.**

**Pairing: **Kagome/Mori

**A/N: **Sorry I'm late, I've been really busy this month. So a couple of people mentioned the initials for the hostess club and I'm sorry about that. You see it would just be confusing if I used the same initial as the host club, but I did go back and change it, so now it is O.H.H.S.C., Ouran High Hostess Club.

* * *

**Priestess At Ouran: Spying Like a Ninja**

* * *

"So Lulu-chan, what do you do in your spare time?"

"Uh uh I—uh—"

"—She loves to make sweets like sata andagi, melonpan, mochi ice cream..." Kagome touched Lulu's shoulder lightly. Winking a her.

Lulu smiled gratefully at Kagome. "Oh yes and I like to knit; I make scarves, hats, gloves, blankets, shawls.." And like that Lulu stopped quivering like a shy school girl and talked about her hobbies, taking time to ask her client about his likes.

Kagome smiled walking away towards the back where Yuzu was sitting typing away on her laptop and calculator.

"Kagome you won't believe it were making so much money!"

Yuzu-chan bounced next to her, wearing small square glasses. She had been made treasurer since she was good with money and her father was a banker. Yuzu would have something to talk with her father with over lunch.

"Really we are, well how much?"

Yuzu showed her a large graph with a large monetary figure on it, along with several other large figures on it.

Her eyes almost popped out her head with how much people spent on silly club items and souvenirs.

"Oh-oh my well that is really good, so what is it that is selling exactly?"

Kagome couldn't think of anything they were selling that would make that much.

"Hmm well the geisha wear and short kimono photo albums we made really took off, especially Judith-sempai's French kimono version. I guess its the whole foreign appeal. A hair pin worn by Suzumi-sempai sold for 139,295 ¥ at our auction yesterday. We have some cute trinkets made by Minami-chan that are selling. Of course the number one selling item is the Hostess calendar and blowup dolls, especially yours."

Kagome grimaced when she said blowup dolls. _'Oh my god, if anyone does anything nasty with my blowup doll, I swear lightning shall strike them down.'_

"Well that sounds good, keep up the good work and don't ignore your clients."

"Oh don't worry," Yuzu motioned towards her table only ten feet away. Several nerdy boys sat just watching them both. "Their from the mathematics club, they find it so hot when I'm working."

Yuzu waved towards the boys and they blushed.

Kagome laughed a little, covering it with her fan. She found it to be quite comical, but so Yuzu-chan.

She said her goodbye, walking away to check on Minami-chan who was juggling while the boys enjoyed their tea.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

_**Operation #1: Cutesy spy**_

"Alright Tama-chan I'm have a status report," a childish voice whispered.

Honey had on a cute little ninja outfit and managed to sneak into their rival's base and survey for a few minutes, as well as eat a nibble of mochi and sweets.

Kagome, who had been heading back towards her clients, paused in front of the closet when she heard hushed whispers. Curious she crouched, placing her head next to the door.

"Yes, Tama-chan it doesn't look that bad, in fact it looks even better than ours. Even their sweets seem better, better quality packed with a feeling of home-cooking."

Kagome smiled from the other side knowing who it was and knew Suzumi-chan would be happy since she made most of the sweets herself.

"No Tama-chan I think we should let them continue on."

Kagome frowned when she heard Tamaki sqwacking on the other end. "No way! If this continues our precious girls will go to the hostess club as well!"

A tick mark pulsed on Kagome's brow, before she got an idea.

Heading to the sweets cart, she cut the biggest piece of strawberry cheesecake, putting extra strawberries on it before heading back to the closet.

She opened the door, surprising Honey-sempai.

"Ahh Kaggy-chan this isn't—"

Kagome merely grabbed his hand leading him to Suzumi-chan's table.

"Oh hey Kagome, who is this—Oh my is that you Honey-sempai!"

Kagome urge Honey onto the empty cushion. Placing the large slice of cake in front of him.

"Hey Suzu-chi can you give him some of our famous sweet honey lemon tea."

Suzumi-chan looked up at Kagome in confusion before smiling. "Of course, anything for a client."

"Oh but I'm not a cli—"

"Oh of course your a client, after all if your not a client wouldn't that make you a spy. Wait are you saying you're a spy Mitsukuni."

Honey shook his head, "No no, of course I'm a client. I just was afraid someone from the host club might see me. I love these sweets, where were they imported from."

Both girls were on the verge of laughing. As Honey tried to change the subject.

"Iie they weren't imported. Suzumi-chan makes all of the sweets we use here in the hostess club."

"Ehh really, their so delicious and I love how soft..."

Kagome left them heading back towards her little station where Yuzu-chan had just escorted two clients.

_'So Tamaki is sending spies, hmm interesting.'_

"Oh we have some newbies here today," Yuzu whispered and Kagome nodded.

Turning towards her clients, "Hello and welcome, I'm Kagome-san I will be your hostess for today. If you need anything just let me know. Can I get you all some tea?"

She would have to make plans for later on. If there was going to be a war between the host Club and hostess club, then they would need to building up their own arsenal.

* * *

**TBC. Review tell me what you think! Next Chapter:**_**Priestess At Ouran: **_**_Twin Power Activate_**


	30. Twin Powers Activate

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha or OHSHC.**

**Pairing:** Kagome/Mori, Tamaki/Haruhi

**A/N:** So since I'm late I did two chapters for you guys!

* * *

**Priestess At Ouran: Twin Power Activate**

* * *

Tamaki was pacing while the other host club members sat in silence.

A couple of their clients hadn't shown up earlier today. And from their intel were now going to the hostess club with their boyfriends.

And to make matters worse. Honey-sempai refused to tell what happened yesterday.

The hostess club not only was taking their clients, but apparently their club stayed open an hour longer, so they made more profits. He talked about lengthening host club hours but Honey and Mori had dojo practices and Hikaru and Kaoru refuse. Kyoya had business to handle and Haruhi had homework.

It was just so frustrating.

"ARGGHH that's it!"

Everyone jumped.

**"King what do we do?"** Hikaru and Kaoru asked, perked up and at attention.

"Hikaru and Kaoru infiltrate their base," Tamaki now wore a general's outfit. "I want to know everything about the enemy camp, do not fail me."

"Sir yes sir," they saluted Tamaki before running out the door.

Honey shook his head, slipping out the door. Since club activities were over he would get another slice of cake from Suzumi-chan.

He was pretty sure Kagome wouldn't give them a chance to make it through the door.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Kagome had a good idea who Tamaki would be sending next and had planned a head.

"Mwah haha."

Fuu-chan and Kuu-chan would not fail.

If anyone could beat them it was those two.

"Lets see what you got host club."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

"Well dear brother look at this."

"Yes Hikaru what an unsightly place we must fix this."

**"Twin powers activate."**

"Tut tut tut, what a baseless statment from two boys who haven't even entered the establishment"

Both carrot top boys turned surprised to see two dark girls walk around the corner. Both wearing black kimonos with white lily patterns. Their hairs parted the same way, faces alike in every aspect.

"Can you believe—"

"the nerve of twin boys these days."

"Thinking there all cool and bad—"

"When there lames."

**"Total posers."**

Both girls laughed, while Hikaru and Kaoru both stood there jaw agap, stupified.

**"Twin girls!"**

"Nee-chan shouldn't we play the guess whose Fuu and Kuu game."

"Oh yes, we should Fuu-nee."

"Ne ne, you're Fuu and I'm Kuu. Or is it the other way around?"

**"What do you think?"** Both girls turned simultaneously towards the troublesome twins.

Both were at a loss, never had they been outdone like this.

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

Kagome snickered wastching the scene unfold before her from the surveillance cam.

It had taken doing a little favor for Suoh-san to allow the girls to come from Todoh High Academy.

She met them during an annual priest and priestess festival, her grandfather had taken her to.

Fuu and Kuu despite their looks have totally different personalities, but they were great actresses. She knew they would be able to get the job done.

She could only imagine the look on Tamaki's face when the twins returned in defeat.

"Never underestimate me Tamaki."

* * *

**~oOo~**

* * *

The door swung open, closing a second later.

Tamaki turned smiling in triumph only to deflate at the sight on Hikaru and Kaoru pale and swirlies in their eyes.

"hey what happened?"

They both ignored Tamaki in favor of sitting in a dark corner, mumbling to themselves. **"Which one?" "Is it Fuu, or is it Kuu?"**

"Um what's wrong with them?" Haruhi asked coming through the door.

"Ahh Haruhi~chan, my daughter those meanies broke Hikaru and Kaoru!" Tamaki wailed, rubbing his cheek against Haruhi's.

She pushed Tamaki off of her. Looking between the twins and Tamaki before turning to leave.

"Wait Haruhi where are you going?" Tamaki yelled.

"Well I'm going to see what's going on of course."

"No you can't it's too dangerous!"

Mori who had been silent stood up, "I'll go with her."

"Mori." Haruhi stared at Mori for a minute, before smiling.

"You see Mori's coming with me so I won't be in any danger."

Tamaki was left sputering as Mori and Haruhi left.

Off to the side Kyoya was typing away on his laptop, when an instant-message appeared on his screen.

**K-Hlove:** Watch me

He clicked on the link. As a video popped up. It was dated from twenty minutes earlier.

He watched as Hikaru and Kaoru stood in front of the art room, commenting on the ugly, plain door. When two girls showed up.

_'Twin girls.'_ Then again thinking about what the wins were mumbling it made sense.

It was obvious this Kagome was a girl to be reckoned with.

**Kyoya O : **Why show me this?

**K-Hlove:** I thought you might be able to make a profit from this. A little editing and you could sell it for the host club. Twin brother in love with twin sisters.

Kyoya read her reply. His lips pursed as he thought about it.

_'It would boost sales in merchandise and would be something new for the host club.'_

**Kyoya O: **What do you want?

**K-Hlove:** Nothing, what's a little merchandise sharing between the brains of our clubs. I believe a partnership can be worthwhile for us both.

**Kyoya O:** Well then, thank you. I believe a partnership may work out well.

~o~o~o~

Kagome signed off Yuzu's laptop.

"Thanks!"

"No problem, but are you sure about giving the video to Kyoya-sempai?"

"Yeah, from what Haruhi has told me about him and what I've seen while spending time with them. Kyoya isn't one to refuse an offer where he will benefit greatly."

"Oh, okay, well I guess I should head home. You coming?"

Kagome shook her head. "Naw I'm going to stay a little longer. Minami-chan lost her juggling balls earlier, so I'll find those then head home."

"alright, well bye."

"Bye."

Kagome proceeded to look for Minami's juggling balls, all the while unaware of a duo headed her way.

* * *

**TBC. So now a partnership is struck between Kagome and Kyoya. What is in store for Kagome as her rival and crush head her way?**


End file.
